Desde siempre: ceremonia de susecion
by mitsuke94
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que el ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos. Yaoi 1827.
1. La aparición de la familia Ghost

Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de KHR! Que escribo, así que les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Tratare de actualizar 1 vez a la semana. Aun no sé qué día, pero yo les avisare. Si por algún motivo no puedo actualizar una semana, la siguiente actualizare doble.

**Disclaimer****:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Summary****: **¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Autora: **Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Parejas secundarias:** aún en proceso de selección. Los mantendré informad s.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de SMBD. Violación y traumas a la orden del día.

DESDE SIEMPRE

Capítulo 1: la aparición de la familia Ghost.

La enorme sala se iba llenando poco a poco. Aun sobre el ruido de las conversaciones ajenas podía escuchar los susurros de desaprobación y molestia de todos aquellos desconocidos que pronto tendría que proteger. Aun si no pudiera escucharlos, él sabía lo que todos ellos pensaban. Que no estaba listo para liderarlos. Que no estaba preparado para ello y por consiguiente, la ceremonia era un error fatal.

Aun incluso los que lo conocían o decían conocerlo creían que era demasiado pronto. Pero ninguno de ellos lo conocía. Ninguno de ellos sabía quién era el en realidad. Él no era ese idiota que todos creían conocer. No era el chico ingenuo que les había hecho creer. El realmente pensaba ingenuamente que todos tenían algo de bondad en su interior, no lo negaba. Pero no era tan estúpido para creer que la gente cambiaría su forma de pensar solo porque él les diera algunas palabras amables.

Es verdad, esa ceremonia era una mentira, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no por falta de experiencia de su parte para liderar o porque no estuviera preparado. Al contrario, él tenía ya varios años liderando una familia y al mismo tiempo teniendo una vida normal a ojos de los demás. Jamás tubo sospechas sobre el e incluso ha logrado engañar al mejor asesino de Italia. No, el motivo por el que esa ceremonia era una farsa no tenía nada que ver con su capaci9dad de liderazgo, sino porque todos los que estaban en esa sala, a excepción de algunas familias "aliadas" tenían pensado traicionarlo en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. La ceremonia era para jurarle lealtad al nuevo capo, pero todo lo que harían seria pronunciar palabras bacías.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, por eso esa ceremonia era una mentira, pero una mentira muy bien adornada.

Volteo a su derecha y vio a Mukuro con el ceño fruncido viendo a todos los invitados con molestia. Lo comprendía bien. Mukuro era uno de los pocos amigos que conocía su verdadera forma de ser, pero no porque era su amigo, sino porque él era parte de su familia.

Usaba un traje negro igual que la corbata y los zapatos y una camisa del color de su llama.

Detrás de él se encontraba Chrome. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados esperando ¿Esperando qué? Lo mismo que todos. Que diera inicio la ceremonia. Pero no podía iniciar aun. La hora no era correcta. Debían esperar aún 20 minutos más. Parado a un lado de Chrome se encontraba Lambo. Hace unos días había cumplido 6 años y sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tsuna les dijo que se cortaría el pelo y así lo hizo. Su cabello ya no era ese afro despeinado, sino un lacio cabello corto de no más de 5cm de largo. Su rostro era serio y sorpresivamente no se había quejado para nada.

Volteo su rostro al frente nuevamente. Más personas habían llegado, pero a él lo tenían sin cuidado, pues no era a ellos a quienes esperaba. Pero sabía que tardarían otros 10 minutos en llegar. No podían llegar antes, al menos "él" no podía llegar antes.

Lo extrañaba, su corazón se comprimía cada vez que pensaba en él, pero así estaba bien Así podía estar seguro de que aún lo amaba.

"Tch" escucho como se quejaba Gokudera.

Sabía lo que le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Al menos no por ahora.

Volteo a la izquierda, viendo la mueca de desagrado que Gokudera les dedicaba a los presentes. Atrás de él se encontraba Yamamoto observando a cada persona que llegaba, investigándolos. No había rastros de su sonrisa característica. Mostraba seriedad y de cierta manera, madures. Detrás de Yamamoto se encontraba Ryohei practicando box con su sombra sin prestarle atención a nadie. Sin duda sus guardianes eran únicos y llevaban las cosas a su manera.

Todos llevaban el mismo atuendo que Mukuro cambiando únicamente el color de su camisa por el de su propia llama. Incluso Chrome llevaba un traje puesto.

Volteo al frente cuando escucho una conmoción en la sala. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en todos los presentes conforme iban comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

En la entrada se podía ver como todos abrían espacio por donde un grupo de encapuchados pasaba. Él no se sorprendió por su llegada, al contrario, se alegró por su llegada. Al frente del grupo venia caminando Hibari Kyoya con ese andar presuntuoso y un aire de tranquilidad y elegancia que hacía a todos retroceder.

Camino hasta llegar frente a la plataforma donde él se encontraba sin prisa alguna y se giró hacia los encapuchados.

"Tomen asiento en este lugar" la voz de Kyoya se escuchó en todo el lugar después del repentino silencio que se había apoderado de la sala.

Los extraños siguieron sus indicaciones en silencio situándose en una de las bancas a la derecha de él.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado Kyoya se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás guardianes colocándose frente a Mukuro justo a un lado de mí.

"Es bueno que hubieras llegado" escucho que le dice Mukuro "Estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato"

"Puedes hacerlo después de que acabe la ceremonia. Después buscar3emos alguna excusa"

Mukuro se rio por la contestación de Kyoya sin molestarse en ocultarlo. El intercambio de palabras no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los guardianes que veían incrédulos como la nube y la niebla hablaban sin que hubiera golpes de por medio. Aun así, había uno que veía a la nube con clara molestia.

"Tu maldito, como te atreves a llegar tan tarde. Si hubieras llegado unos minutos ms tarde hubieras puesto al décimo en una situación difícil. Deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa en lo que el décimo pudo haber…"

"Suficiente Gokudera" hable sorprendiéndolos y no era de extrañar. Mi voz sonó inconscientemente como una orden, no como un pedido, como cada día que comienzan una discusión alguna de mis guardianes. Aun mas, por estar concentrado en todos los hipócritas que están frente a mí, mi voz fue fría y sin sentimientos.

Pero antes de que mis guardianes salieran de su estupor, las quejas contra los recién llegados no se hicieron esperar. En toda la habitación comenzaba a reinar el caos.

"Tsuna ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?" me pregunta Yamamoto preocupado "si las cosas siguen así, la sala se convertirá en una batalla campal"

"¡Sawada!" grito Ryohei "Esta será una lucha ¡EXTREMA!"

"No interfieran" les respondí sin cambiar mi tono de voz. Que más daba, ya me habían escuchado usar ese tono una vez. Era mejor que se fueran acostumbrando, pues no pensaba seguir fingiendo algo que no era "si llegan a la guerra solo será muestra de indisciplina por parte de las familias"

De nuevo mis palabras los sorprendieron y no era para menos. Frente a ellos no suelo decir o hacer cosas como estas. Pero al final supongo que lo comprendieron, pues obtaron por callar y ver el desenlace.

Y es que yo tenía razón. Si ellos entraban en la pelea solo conseguirían poner en duda mis ya de por si cuestionadas capacidades de liderazgo. Y las cosas ya son lo suficientemente complicadas como para traer más dudas sobre mis acciones.

Un disparo al aire consiguió callar a todos y las miradas airadas se dirigieron al responsable de dicho disparo, Reborn ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

"Suficiente" les dijo Reborn "Faltan 5 minutos para que empiece la ceremonia y no dejare que la arruinen"

"Tranquilo Reborn" dijo Timoteo detrás de él "No creo que ellos hagan algo para molestar a los vongola ¿verdad?"

La amenaza implícita les llego a todos provocando un silencio sepulcral.

"Les pediré a nuestros nuevos invitados que se identifiquen y quiten cualquier accesorio que cubra sus rostros. Son las reglas"

"Somos parte de la familia Ghost" responde una mujer "Nosotros no seguimos las reglas de nadie fuera de la familia"

Sentí sus iradas sobre mí y escuche las quejas de mis guardianes. Yo solo asentí de forma casi imperceptible, e septo para ellas.

"Pero dadas las circunstancias haremos una excepción" respondió otra chica.

De repente todas las capuchas cayeron al suelo y un grupo de 50 mujeres fueron reveladas.

Los susurros en la sala no se hicieron esperar, incluso algunos gritos.

Escuche la risa de Mukuro y yo mismo sonreí. Esto sería muy divertido y apenas estaba comenzando.

DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*

Después del disparo de Reborn las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero ahora creo imposible que se consigan calmar.

"¿Qué hace la familia Ghost en este lugar?" se preguntaban algunos.

"Ellos no son parte de la alianza" decían otros.

"Guarden silencio" se escuchó mi voz más áspera de lo que esperaba "Sé que todos tenemos dudas sobre la presencia de la familia Ghost, pero si todos gritan no podremos averiguar nada"

Poco a poco todos tomaron asiento de nuevo.

¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!

El sonido de un Gong llamo la atención de todos.

"Es hora de iniciar la ceremonia" la voz de Timoteo vongola resonó en toda la sala como un eco "A partir de ahora está estrictamente prohibido hablar hasta que la ceremonia culmine"

Todos se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos. Me dirijo a mi asiento pasando junto a Reborn, pero él no da muestras de ir a sentarse. Eso es extraño. Su mirada está dirigida a la familia Ghost ¿Qué estará viendo? Volteo la mirada en la misma dirección que mi ex tutor y… no es posible ¿Esa es Nana-san? ¿Qué está haciendo la mamá de mi hermanito Tsuna entre la familia Ghost?

Volteo a ver a Reborn de nuevo, pero el ya no está viendo a Nana-san, ahora está viendo en dirección a Tsuna. Él ¿Le está sonriendo? No es posible, entonces Tsuna, él es… no, es imposible. Mi hermanito no puede serlo.

Pero esperen, Kyoya llego acompañado de la familia Ghost y les ordeno donde sentarse. Entonces ¿Es Kyoya? ¿Por eso está la familia Ghost aquí?

Volteo nuevamente al frente, pero ahora no es solo Tsuna, también Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome y hasta Lambo están sonriendo. Pero no es cualquier sonrisa, es una sonrisa enigmática ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo en este lugar?

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Sé que algunas cosas no son comprensibles, pero por el momento no tendrá tanto drama y el misterio se acabara en los primeros capítulo, al menos los misterios de este capítulo. Realmente me gustaría saber sus opiniones y preguntarles ¿Cuáles parejas secundarias les gustaría que hubiera? Porque sé que hay diversidad, pero no estoy segura aun ¿pongo otra pareja Yaoi? Porque según el argumento solo hay 2 parejas Yaoi además de la principal ¿creen que debería poner más? Bueno, eso lo dejo a su criterio. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	2. Un trato beneficioso

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Summary**: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Autora:** Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Parejas secundarias:** 5995, 8086, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701,5666, 2377, etc.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas a la orden del día.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador

Capítulo 2: un trato beneficioso.

Tsuna no estaba escuchando las palabras del noveno ¿Para qué? Se sabía de memoria lo que diría y después un discurso por parte de cada líder de familia y por último, su propio juramento. En lugar de escuchar un montón de palabras bacías decidí pasear su mirada por la sala, es cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de Reborn en su mamá y sonríe.

"¿Ya te diste cuenta Reborn?" pensaba Tsuna "¿O aun necesitas otra pista?"

Tsuna ensancho su sonrisa cuando Dino voltea a verlo también.

"Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que esto es lo que ocultaba ¿verdad? Pero esto no acaba aquí. Aún hay muchas sorpresas para todos"

Tsuna se estaba divirtiendo con la situación ¿Cuándo fue que decidió que dejaría de mentir sobre quién era? A si, ya lo recordaba. Fue hace dieciséis días cuando Reborn llego con un trato.

/ FLASH BACK /

El cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse y el aire frio se colaba por la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana se encontraba sobre su cama sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Últimamente las cosas habían estado tranquilas en Namimori y eso era extraño. Algo malo iba a ocurrir y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Abrió un cajón del buró y metió la mano a la parte superior destrabando un compartimiento sacando un celular de su interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin usarlo? ¿1 año? Ya no lo recordaba. Marco un número y espero a que contestaran. Después de 3 tonos contestaron en la otra línea.

"Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi número Tsunayoshi"

"¿Cómo podría olvidar tu numero? Sería como decir que te olvide a ti y sabes que eso es imposible"

"¿Por qué me marcaste de este número? ¿Qué hay de tu fachada?"

"Esto es más importante"

"Cierto ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Pensé que tu podrías darme algún consejo o una solución"

"Olvídalo, no voy a malcriarte más. Escoge que hacer y me llamas"

"Que cruel eres conmigo. Bien, pensare en algo. Solo trata de retrasarlos lo más posible"

"Todo lo que puedo darte es un mes"

"Es más que suficiente"

"Tsunayoshi…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te amo"

La línea se cortó del otro lado dejando a Tsuna con las palabras en la boca.

"Yo también te amo" dijo al aire recostándose en su cama de nuevo.

Una nueva ráfaga le dio en la cara y Tsuna soltó un suspiro. Era hora de enfrentarlo.

"¿A quién amas Tsuna?" se escuchó la voz burlona de Reborn.

Tsuna se giró en la cama quedando sobre su costado derecho y vio a Reborn parado sobre el marco de la ventana.

"Reborn" le llamo ignorando su pregunta "Si acepto ser el décimo Vongola… ¿Puedo escoger la fecha para la ceremonia de sucesión?"

La seriedad con la que Tsuna se lo pregunto desconcertó a Reborn que no supo que responder.

"Si dijera, quiero ser el décimo vongola ¿Qué tan rápido podría comenzar la ceremonia?"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo dame-Tsuna?"

"Solo trato de estar informado por si acaso"

"Por si acaso ¿Qué?" pregunta Reborn receloso.

No le gustaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa y Tsuna lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

"Tsuna" le llamo Reborn "¿Qué tanto te interesa?"

"¿A qué te refieres Reborn?" le pregunta Tsuna sin comprender.

"Ágamos un trato Tsuna. Si superas una prueba que te hare responderé todas tus preguntas y te dejare decidir cuándo convertirte en el nuevo sucesor de Vongola"

"¿En serio?" le pregunta Tsuna sin creerlo.

"Pero si fallas" continua Reborn ignorándolo "Seguirás todas mis indicaciones y no te convertirás en sucesor hasta que yo lo decida"

"Trato hecho" dice Tsuna sin escuchar las consecuencias de perder.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" pregunta Reborn molesto.

"Es genial, solo tengo que pasar la prueba y adiós entrenamiento, adiós bombas para estudiar, adiós…"

"¡Tsuna!" se queja Reborn después de ver a Tsuna ignorándolo. Bueno, era su culpa por aceptar sin terminar de escucharlo. Pero aún estaba enojado porque no lo escuchaba, así que decidió vengarse "para la prueba solo podrás llevar a un guardián y los otros no podrán saber sobre este trato ni lo que haremos. Te espero mañana con tu guardián elegido en el templo de Namimori a las 7:00 am. No llegues tarde. Con esas palabras Reborn desapareció saltando por la ventana.

Tsuna suspiro de nuevo. Las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Miro el celular que aún tenía en la mano y sonrió. Marco de nuevo y esta vez contestaron al primer tono.

"¿Tan rápido extrañas el sonido de mi voz?"

"No sabes cuánto" dijo Tsuna sonriendo "Ya decidí que hacer"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, hablare con mamá para que empiece a reunir a todos. Llego el momento"

"Tsunayoshi, si esta es una de tus bromas…"

"No lo es, ya no lo ocultare más, pero tampoco lo diré. Los demás tendrán que darse cuenta o investigarlo. Pero antes tenemos algo que hacer tu y yo"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Ve al templo de Namimori mañana a las 7:00 am"

"Está bien. Saluda a mamá de mi parte. Dile que la extraño"

"Díselo tu cuando la veas"

"Ahora ¿Quién es el cruel?"

"Es venganza" dice Tsuna cortando la llamada de repente "Como esto"

Tsuna sale de su habitación en busca de su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras fuera de la ventana se encontraba un molesto Reborn ¿Qué estaba planeando su alumno? Y ¿con quién estaba hablando? Bueno, lo segundo lo podía averiguar al día siguiente cuando se presente con su guardián, pero sus planes… convierten a león en un teléfono y marca rápidamente. Espera a que le contesten y con tono serio se dirige a su interlocutor.

"Tu hermano está planeando algo. Necesito que vengas hoy mismo a Namimori"

"en 10 minutos despego"

Reborn cuelga y frunce aún más el ceño. Sea lo que sea que Tsuna planeaba, no podía ser nada bueno.

Con estos pensamientos Reborn se aleja de la residencia Sawada para preparar todo para la prueba del día siguiente.

Dentro de la casa Tsuna se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su cuarto. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro. Las cosas estaban marchando mejor de lo que esperaba y si Dino caballone se involucraba las cosas estarían mejor.

Bajo las escaleras sin borrar un ápice de su sonrisa hasta llegar a la cocina. Lambo corría por la cocina siendo perseguido por I-pin mientras su mamá lavaba los trastes.

"Mamá" la llama Tsuna.

Nana se voltea y nota la sonrisa de su hijo.

"Tsu-kun, pareces muy contento ¿Paso algo en la escuela?"

"Mamá, reúne a todos, renovare mis votos. Estoy listo"

Nana soltó el plato que tenía en sus manos y este callo Asia el suelo, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo es detenido por una mano pálida.

"Nana, ten más cuidado"

Frente a Nana se encontraba una mujer de piel pálida como la nieve. Su cabello era negro y recogido en una coleta y sus ojos eran grises.

"Gracias Kana" le dice Nana "Tsu-kun ¿Estás seguro de esto? Ya no tendrás otra oportunidad para negarte.

"Lo sé" responde Tsuna "Pero nunca tuve la intención de negarme"

"Tsu-kun estás haciendo lo correcto" le dice Kana "no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Las cosas ahora serán mejores"

"Lo sé. Gracias por tu apoyo Kana"

"Nana, vayamos a reunir a las familias"

"Sí. Tsu-kun, me dio gusto ser tu mamá"

"Y a mí me dio gusto ser tu hijo. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi"

Con una sonrisa Nana y Kana salen de la casa dejando a Tsuna con I-pin y Lambo.

"Tsuna" le llamo lambo "¿Qué debo hacer yo?"

Tsuna volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

"Habla con el jefe de tu familia e infórmale. El sabrá que hacer"

"Está bien" dice lambo girando hacia I-pin "Lo siento I-pin, pero no podremos jugar en un tiempo"

Hace una reverencia y se retira de la habitación.

"Tsuna-san" le llama I-pin.

"¿Qué ocurre I-pin?" le pregunta Tsuna.

"Lambo está enfermo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Lambo no peleo con I-pin y después se disculpó"

"I-pin, Lambo está creciendo y su comportamiento cambia. Pero aun así seguirá siendo él. Nunca dudes de él"

"Si Tsuna-san. I-pin siempre será amiga de lambo"

"Es bueno oír eso"

Tsuna se esperó a que i-pin se marchara antes de él también marcharse. Salió de la ciudad de Namimori con dirección a Kokuyoland. Entro hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba Chrome. En la habitación de arriba solo se encontraba Chrome durmiendo sobre el sillón. Se acercó hasta ella y la sacudió con suavidad. La niña pestañeo desorientada hasta ver a Tsuna frente a ella.

"Jefe" le llamo ya más despierta "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Chrome, necesito que llames a Mukuro. Es una emergencia"

"Pero Mukuro-sama me dijo que no lo molestara por un tiempo. Dijo que quería pensar algunas cosas antes de volver a aparecer"

"Chrome, es una emergencia. Es por la familia…"

La neblina comenzó a aparecer alrededor de ellos.

"Vongola, creí haberte dicho que no…"

"Es por Ghost, no por vongola"

La cara de Mukuro cambió radicalmente.

"Tsunayoshi ¿Qué planeas hacer?

"Tomare votos pronto así que debes salir de allí antes de que herede a vongola en unos días"

"¿Estás seguro de esto Tsunayoshi? Tus guardianes no comprenderán como son las cosas"

"No me importa si ellos me comprenden o no. La decisión es mía. Ellos no tienen por qué decidir sobre mi vida. Yo decidiré sobre la de ellos"

Mukuro sonrió con prepotencia.

"Ese es el Tsunayoshi-sama que recordaba. Siempre imponiendo tu voluntad por sobre la de los demás"

La neblina se arremolino en torno a ellos de nuevo y Mukuro desapareció dejando a Chrome en su lugar. La chica estaba a punto de caer al suelo, cuando es detenida por Tsuna. La carga hasta depositarla en el sillón para que descansara un poco.

La puerta es abierta por Ken que venía discutiendo con Chikusa sobre la goma de mascar que más le gustaba.

"Vongola" le llama Ken "¿Qué rayos haces en este lugar?"

"Ken, Chikusa" les llamo Tsunayoshi ignorando las quejas de Ken "Vayan a Italia en este momento y…"

"Vongola, te hemos dicho millones de veces que…"

Tsuna le mando una mirada de seriedad que no lo dejo continuar.

"Ken, él no es vongola" le dijo Chikusa "Es de nuevo Tsunayoshi-sama"

"Muy observador" le dice Tsuna "En Italia se encontraran con Mukuro. Ya le di la orden para que salga. El sabrá que hacer hasta que yo lo contacte"

Los dos muchachos salieron sin decir nada.

Sobre el sillón Chrome había vuelto en sí y se estaba incorporando.

"Jefe" dice Chrome viéndolo frente a ella.

"Chrome, te quedaras en mi casa unos días. Kokuyoland se quedara solo unos días y no quiero que te pase nada. Además en unos días nos iremos a Italia y podrás estar con Mukuro"

"Podre estar con Mukuro-sama. Jefe ¿De verdad me llevara a ver a Mukuro-sama?"

La alegría en el rostro de la niña no tenía igual. Ser notaba la ilusión que sentía.

"Mejor que eso. Lo sacare de donde esta y te lo daré. Solo tienes que ser paciente y esperar unos pocos días más y podrás estar con él"

Los dos chicos salieron del edificio en ruinas de Kokuyoland. Afuera Reborn se apareció frente a ellos.

"Reborn" le llamo Tsuna molesto "¿Me estas siguiendo?"

"Por supuesto" le dice Reborn "Soy tu tutor, debo saber qué es lo que haces. Además, has estado actuando extraño"

"¿Extraño?" pregunta Tsuna con ingenuidad.

"No te hagas el tonto Tsuna. Tu nunca entras solo a Kokuyoland por propia decisión"

"Pero Chrome estaba sola. Vine por ella para llevarla a casa. Me preocupa que este sola y no se alimente bien. Después Mukuro se querrá vengar de mi por no cuidar bien de ella después de que me la encargo" se justifica Tsuna.

"Supongo que tienes razón" le dice Reborn "acabo de ver a Chikusa y Ken salir de Kokuyoland ¿A dónde se dirigen?"

"Reborn ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Ellos nunca dicen que es lo que harán"

"Eso es porque no sabes cómo controlar a tus subordinados y por eso eres dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn, ellos no son mis subordinados, son los amigos de Mukuro"

"Como sea, date prisa y vamos a casa. Caso es la hora de comer y no quiero hacer esperar a mamá"

* * *

**REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA GHOST BLACK:****1° **Toda casa noble deberá ser liderada por una persona escogida por el resto de la familia.

**2° **Quien herede la familia deberá contar con compañeros del mismo sexo desde el momento de su nacimiento.

**3° **Los hijos de compañeros serán los compañeros de la siguiente generación.

**4° **El líder de una casa noble deberá ser de sexo contrario al heredero.

**5° **Los compañeros se consideran esposos o esposas hasta que el heredero tome el cargo escogiendo a su compañero o renunciando a él para siempre.

* * *

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:

**Psycho-pacgirl:** que bien que te parezca interesante y lamento los Occ que ocurren. Como mencione, es el primer fic de KHR! Que escribo así que es inevitable y sobre el BDSM es un término que se usa para englobar el bondage, dominación y sumiso o D/s, sadomasoquismo, disciplina, sadismo y fetiches. También es conocida como una sociedad o cultura que previene y cuida el uso de las mismas.

**Amudoki:** el 1827 también es mi amor platónico ¿verdad que Nana-san tiene muchos misterios? De hecho tarde un rato en decidir si iba o no a la reunión, pero después decidí que sí. Después de todo, tiene un papel importante en toda la historia. ¡Yey! Un poco de spoiled por aquí.

**Seleina:** me alegra que te guste ¡y si! A mí también me gusta este lado de Tsuna. Nunca me gusto que fuera tan sumiso en todo, así que estoy del lado de Tsuna y haremos complot. También creo que a nana-san siempre la dejan de lado y se merece un lugar importante. Pero sin duda alguna lo mejor siempre será hacer enojar a Reborn y verlo acorralado. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Kyo Kurama:** gracias por apreciar mi forma de narrar la historia. Si, son muchas preguntas las que uno se hace con el primer capítulo. Pero tienes razón, poco a poco las voy respondiendo. Y es algo complicado por qué eran puras mujeres en ese lugar. Es parte de las reglas de la familia Ghost Black. Y como vez, estas van apareciendo poco a poco conforme publico los capítulos. Sobre las parejas… ¡Lo siento! No tenía contemplado esa pareja, pues aunque son de mis parejas favoritas, tenía un yamamotoxkyoko y gokuderaxharu. Porque como dije, hay reglas en la familia Ghost. Así que lamentablemente esa no se va a poder.

**FrozenRoze1498:** Hmm! Misterioso y picante. Eso suena bien. Gracias por tus comentarios, pero como mencione antes no pondré 8059 por reglas de mi historia. Lo siento mucho. Pero si tienes alguna otra pareja en mente me gustaría saber cuál es. Sigue leyendo mi historia y gracias por hacerlo.

**Kathsuriel04:** gracias por avisarme. Si, de hecho primero es Tsuna y después es Dino quien narra. Olvide ponerlo en advertencias, pero para los siguientes capítulos estará explicado. Cambio de escena o narrativa cuando veas DS* DS* DS* DS* y así no se perderá el sentido de la historia. Abrazos de fresa ñamñam, que ricos.


	3. Detraz del comite diciplinario

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Sumary:** ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Autora:** Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Parejas secundarias:** 5995, 8086, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701,5666, 2377, etc.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas a la orden del día.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador.

**Notas de la Autora:** gracias a todos los que me escriben reviews y este capítulo va dedicado a ell s por hacerlo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 3: detrás del comité disciplinario.

Las turbinas aún no se detenían por completo cuando la puerta del jet fue abierta y un muchacho rubio salto del interior. Después de haber recibido esa extraña llamada de su ex tutor Reborn sobre un extraño comportamiento por parte de su hermanito no podía esperar y tomar un vuelo normal a Japón. Tardarían muchas horas en poder llegar. Así que decidió pilotear un jet acompañado de Romario que insistió en ir con él. Pero ahora ya estaba en Japón y si quería averiguar algo, solo había una persona que le podría ayudar.

Detrás de él bajo Romario.

"¿A dónde iremos primero jefe?" le pregunta Romario.

"Al único lugar donde podríamos encontrar información" le responde Dino.

"Pero jefe, es demasiado peligroso ir a ese lugar"

"¿Qué dices? Si es el lugar más seguro de toda Namimori" le responde caminando hacia su nuevo destino.

**Pero no para usted** piensa Romario mientras sigue a su jefe en silencio.

DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*

El sol ya se había ocultado y las luces de la ciudad brillaban como pequeños focos dando una vista majestuosa que se podía apreciar desde la ventana donde estaba observando. La noche era tranquila y relajante. Dirigió su vista a la entrada cuando escucho ruidos y vio dos sombras que cruzaban el portón con maestría.

En esos momentos decidió que no tenían importancia. Se encontraba demasiado feliz como para molestarse en buscar a los invasores. Después de todo, los únicos que entraban a hurtadillas a la escuela siempre terminaban en su despacho.

Se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio a esperarlos.

No espero mucho tiempo cuando pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo y la puerta de su oficina se abrió de repente con violencia.

"Kyoya" grito el rubio con alegría "Como siempre, estas en este lugar"

"Herbívoro, dime que quieres y luego márchate"

"Que cruel eres Kyoya. De hecho esta vez he venido a pedirte un favor"

Eso sorprendió a Kyoya.

"¿Qué tipo de favor?" le pregunto receloso aun sin creer mucho en sus palabras.

"Estoy preocupado por una llamada que me hizo Reborn"

"¿Él bebe?

"Sí. Me dijo que mi hermanito estaba actuando raro y que me necesitaba"

"Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" le dice Kyoya molesto "Me tienen sin cuidado tus preocupaciones"

"No seas así Kyoya. Solo necesito que me digas si has notado algo raro en su actitud durante el receso. Algo que te llamara la atención, algo fuera de lugar o quizás…"

RING. RING. RING.

Se escucha el ruido de un celular sonando. Dino mira a Kyoya alzando las manos.

"No es mío Kyoya" le grita asustado "Sé que los celulares están prohibidos en tu oficina"

Pero Kyoya lo estaba ignorando. Se encamino a su escritorio y saco un celular del cajón superior. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios que desconcertó a Dino, pero Kyoya lo ignoro de nuevo y, sentándose en la silla girándola hacia la ventana, contesto.

"Tres veces en un día, debes extrañarme mucho" dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa de lado que cambio rápidamente a una de seriedad extrema.

Dino seguía en estupor sin creer lo que veía. Hibari Kyoya había incumplido su propia regla, había sonreído y por ultimo estaba hablando con burla escrita en la cara.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dice Kyoya sin dejar de ver el rostro de Dino por el reflejo del ventanal. Sus expresiones eran divertidas. Presto atención al celular de nuevo y cerró los ojos "El potro está aquí en este momento"

Dino volvió a prestar atención cuando Kyoya menciono su presencia preguntándose con quien estaría hablando Kyoya.

"Ya sabias de su llegada" no era una pregunta, era un reproche "Bien, me hare cargo. Y deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas"

Kyoya se rio suavemente y volteo la silla al frente donde un Dino con problemas de asimilación se había sentado en uno de los sillones. Romario se había quedado junto a la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, así que Dino estaría indefenso.

Kyoya se levantó de la silla y paso frente a Dino llamando su atención.

"No tengo tiempo para tus problemas intentando comprender a Tsunayoshi. Si me quieres acompañar apresúrate, si no, márchate de esta escuela inmediatamente"

El tono frio de Kyoya trajo a Dino de regreso a la realidad. Se incorporó rápidamente y lo siguió.

Kyoya salió de la escuela y tomo su celular marcando un número.

"Tomare el cazo. Dime cual zona es" el tono frio que utilizo le hizo saber a Dino que no era la misma persona de hace rato.

En silencio él y Romario fueron detrás de Kyoya. Había ido a buscarlo con la esperanza de que le ayudara a resolver un misterio y terminaba metido en otro aún más raro.

Llegaron a la zona de almacenes y se dirigieron al centro donde una pila de cajas estaba cayendo.

Kyoya tomo la delantera y de su chaqueta saco pequeñas dagas para sorpresa de Dino.

Las lanzo hacía en frente y estas se clavaron en el aire. No, no era el aire. La silueta de una persona apareció donde las dagas se clavaron. El hombre no pasaba de los 30 años, pero su piel parecía la de un anciano.

"Que no te engañe su apariencia" le dijo Kyoya "Las cosas no son lo que aparentan"

El hombre tenía las dagas clavadas en el pecho, los hombros y una en el tobillo.

"Ya no puedes huir más camaleón, si mueves el pie no podrás volver a usar ese tobillo"

El hombre volteo a verlo asustado.

"¿Por qué está usted aquí? Kyoya-sama" pregunto exaltado "Solo soy un traidor, no merezco que sea usted quien me mate"

"El decidió darme la misión" le dijo Kyoya "Solo cumplo con sus órdenes"

"Si hubiera sabido que la información era tan importante como para que sea usted en persona quien me mate, no lo hubiera hecho. Este es el informe que debía entregar" le dice el hombre mostrando un folder y poniéndolo junto a él "esa era toda la información. Estoy listo para recibir mi castigo y perdóneme por haberlo molestado"

El cuerpo del hombre cambio de forma, mostrando un cuerpo joven de tez morena.

Kyoya se acercó al hombre y tomo el folder abriéndolo. Paso cada una de las hojas leyéndolas casi con desesperación.

"¿Estos papeles o algo de la información se la mostraste a alguien?"

El hombre negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

Kyoya saco un encendedor y quemo los papeles hasta que no quedo más que cenizas.

"¿Algo que quieras decir?" Le pregunta Kyoya.

"Tome esta memoria" le dice camaleón "es información para los que querían esos papeles. Siempre hay que estar informado antes de aceptar un trato" termina con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes lo que estaba escrito en esos papeles?" le cuestiona Kyoya.

"No mi señor. Esos papeles los tome, pero nunca los leí. Soy un traidor por entregar información, pero jamás leería documentos de la familia. Desde el omento que acepte el trabajo, no tengo derecho a saber información de ustedes"

Kyoya toma la memoria y con una daga más grande que las otras la encaja en el estómago del hombre cortando toda la zona horizontal.

El cuerpo del hombre cae al suelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Gracias" susurra el hombre viendo a Kyoya "Por haberme perdonado"

"De nada" le responde Kyoya.

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo consiente de que Dino lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada. Tomo su celular y marco un número.

"Pueden empezar con la limpieza"

Una frase escueta y basa que apenas y fue pronunciada.

Se alejó de los almacenes con paso tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Espera Kyoya" le detiene Dino del hombro "¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿No pensaste en las posibles consecuencias?"

Ya se esperaba las réplicas por parte del potro, solo le sorprendía que no haya dicho nada antes.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lo que tú haces y lo que yo hago?" le replica Kyoya con voz fría.

"¿Qué?" le pregunta Dino sin comprender "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No finjas ignorancia potro ¿Cuánta sangre hay en tus manos por el bien de la familia caballone? ¿Cuántas veces te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones antes de asesinarlos? No seas hipócrita y déjame en paz. No eres el único que hace cosas desagradables por el bien de alguien más. Y lo que hice hace un momento se considera un perdón para nosotros. Él vivirá, pero la cicatriz jamás se borrara. Como un recordatorio de la vida que le hemos regalado"

Kyoya se soltó del agarre de Dino y siguió caminando.

"No es lo mismo" le dice Dino deteniendo su avance "Como líder de los caballone me veo obligado a cometer actos que considero horribles por el bien de mi familia. Jamás he hecho nada si no es por mi familia. Yo no pedí nacer en la familia caballone ni ser su líder. Pero no puedo hacer nada, más que protegerlos como se me fue confiado"

"Tú lo has dicho potro. Nadie escoge en que familia nacer ni que heredar. Yo no tengo una familia que proteger, al menos no de forma directa, pero hay una persona que estoy obligado a cuidar y obedecer desde el momento de mi nacimiento. Y por esa persona soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso si es atentar contra mi propia vida.

Dino se queda pensando en las palabras de Kyoya y reacciona cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"Kyoya ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quién te hace hacer todas estas cosas? No es la misma decidir vivir esta vida y afrontarlo que ser obligado ¿A quién estas obligado a proteger?"

"No te equivoques potro" le espeta Kyoya "Yo no trabajo para nadie ni me obligan a hacer esto. Pero hay cosas que prefiero evitarle a una persona"

"¿Y quién es esa persona?"

"Es la persona a quien amo"

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

La noche había llegado y él seguía fuera de su casa. Después de encontrarse con Reborn fuera de Kokuyoland le pidió que se llevara a Chrome a su casa, pues él tenía que ir con Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Aun con un poco de duda Reborn acepto hacerle el favor. Hablar con Gokudera y Yamamoto no le tomo mucho tiempo. Solo les dijo que debía ir a Italia en unos días y ellos aceptaron acompañarlo. Les prometió explicarles el motivo después.

Después recibió una llamada de emergencia y tubo que resolverlo de inmediato. Ahora caminaba por las calles de Namimori para regresar por fin a su casa. El día siguiente sería muy pesado, así que quería llegar a descansar.

La puerta de su casa estaba abierta cuando llego. Eso le sorprendió un poco.

Siempre se aseguraba de que su casa estaba cerrada antes de marcharse a algún lugar. Entonces recordó que Reborn y Chrome llegaron antes que él. Alguno de los dos debió dejarla abierta o tal vez fueron I-pin y Lambo en alguno de sus juegos.

Entro a la casa sin pensarlo más cerrando la puerta.

"Tsuna" escucho la voz de Reborn "Se han llevado a mama. Búscala"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se la llevaron? ¿La secuestraron? ¿Por qué lo permitiste Reborn?"

"Tsuna" se escuchó la voz de Lambo detrás de Reborn "mama salió con Kana-san. Dijo que después volvía"

"Estúpida vaca. No tenías que decirle eso"

"Reborn, no me asustes de esa forma. Si salió con Kana, entonces no hay problema"

"Búscala" volvió a decir Reborn "No confió en esa mujer. Nunca menciono su apellido por más que le pregunte y no reacciono cuando la amenace con león. No encuentro nada sobre ella en mis investigaciones sobre Nana"

"¡Reborn!" le grita Tsuna "Deja de amenazar a la gente. Kana es su amiga de la infancia y yo confió en ella. Además, ya sé dónde está. Yo le pedí que fuera a un lugar y Kana la iba a acompañar"

"Me estas ocultando la información" le dice Reborn "Me estas respondiendo con puras evasivas"

"Jefe, ya ha llegado" aparece Chrome de la cocina "tardo mucho. Nana-san dejo la comida lista antes de irse. Por favor coma un poco. Se brincó la hora del almuerzo"

"Gracias Chrome y perdón por preocuparte"

Tsuna se fue a la cocina con Chrome dejando a Reborn con el ceño fruncido.

Lambo empezó a caminar de puntillas escapando de Reborn, perro este le apunta con león convertido en pistola.

"¿A dónde crees que vas estúpida vaca? Tú pareces

Saber algo sobre la supuesta amiga de mama. Quiero que me digas lo que sabes en este momento"

"¡Lambo-san no sabe nada!" grita Lambo corriendo a la cocina refugiándose en Tsuna.

"Estúpida vaca" dice Reborn saliendo de la casa.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, se vengaría de Tsuna en la prueba del sea siguiente. Ya sabía cómo conseguiría que Tsuna perdiera.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro.

Tsuna se asomó por la ventana y suelta un suspiro cuando Reborn se marcha. Las cosas estaban marchando demasiado bien como para que Reborn lo arruinara. Pero después de mañana ya no importaría.

Una suave risa salió de sus labios mientras pensaba en las reacciones de Reborn luego de que el pasara su prueba. Porque él sabía que la iba a pasar. Después de todo, ellos la harían juntos. No había forma de4 que fallaran sin importar de que tratara.

"Jefe ¿Se encuentra bien?" le pregunta Chrome algo preocupada "No nos ha hecho caso cuando le hablamos. Eso es raro en usted"

"Lo siento Chrome. Solo estaba un poco distraído"

La chica sonríe y asiente en silencio.

* * *

**REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA GHOST:**

**1º.** Si se casan con alguien ajeno a la familia pierden su lugar como líder de familia o casa noble.

**2º.** Una vez heredas no tienes padres y el resto de la familia se vuelven tus hijos.

**3°.** Un compañero no puede escojer serlo o dejar de serlo.

**4°.** Un compañero no tiene derecho de opinion sobre su futuro.

**5°.** Los compañeros pueden ser obligados por sus dueños a tomar a alguien por esposo o esposa.

* * *

**Psycho-Pacgirl: **por supuesto que habrá lemmon, solo que aún no. Pero después de la ceremonia claro que habrá lemmon. Y el primero será un hard. Kyoya tiene que desquitarse con Tsuna por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo. Yey, yey, yey. Todos parecen saber algo menos Reborn ¿crees que se enoje con ellos? Por ahora no estoy segura de que pasara con ellos, pero te aseguro que hay mucho lemmon en su futuro.

**Amudoki:** te equivocas, Nana-san si es la mamá de Tsuna. Por eso puse algunas reglas de la familia Ghost, para que sepan cuáles son las tradiciones de la familia y sepan porque actúan de tal o cual que es un tanto enredoso, pero poco a poco comprenderán los misterios y el por qué lo mantenían oculto de Reborn y los demás. Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia y espero que la sigas leyendo.

**Kathsuriel04:** de nada. Si tienes otra duda no dudes en preguntarme y no te preocupes, no pienso abandonar la historia. Gwau, con tantos besos y abrazos de sabores me voy a empachar. Gracias. Tratare de actualizar más rápido, así que sigue leyendo y comentando que te ha parecido.

**Chiyo Asakura:** me alegra que te gustara y gracias por dejar tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también.


	4. Yo gano

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

Autora: Mitsuke94.

Género: Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

Pareja principal: Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Parejas secundarias: aún en proceso de selección. Los mantendré informad s.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas a la orden del día.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador

* * *

Bien, aquí está el capítulo 4. Muchas estaban esperando que comenzara la prueba y aquí la tienen. Quizás no sea lo que esperaban, pero es lo que se me ocurrió que haría Reborn para hacer enojar a Tsuna. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 4: yo gano.

La mañana era fría y las nubes bloqueaban los rayos del sol impidiendo al clima calentarse un poco.

La alarma sonó en una habitación de la residencia Sawada.

Sobre la cama un cuerpo se movía inquieto sin deseos de levantarse. Se aferraba a las sabanas en un baño intento por seguir durmiendo, pero recordó que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía llegar tarde.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos y noto que el amanecer apenas estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Volteo hacia la derecha mirando el reloj sobre el buró y suspiro con pesadez.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana.

Se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Cuando bajo a la cocina, todo estaba en silencio.

Los otros integrantes de esa casa aun dormían. Eso le beneficiaba mucho, no tendría que dar aplicaciones innecesarias sobre a donde se dirigía.

Salió de su casa sin prisa alguna, después de todo aún era temprano. Llego al templo de Namimori cerca de las 6:30 y se sentó en las escaleras de piedra.

"Llegas temprano Tsunayoshi, eso es raro"

"Tú también has llegado temprano" le dice Tsuna sin mirarlo "Y has traído compañía"

"Se me pego desde ayer y no puedo deshacerme de él. No es más que una molestia"

"Kyoya que cruel eres" se escuchan las quejas de Dino "Tsuna ¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Reborn" fue lo único que contesto Tsuna aun viendo hacia el frente.

Kyoya y Dino estaban en el techo del templo cuando Tsuna llego.

Con un salto ágil los dos cayeron junto a él. Uno a cada lado.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende? Reborn siempre hace las cosas más complicadas" se queja Dino "¿Para qué me pide ayuda si él ya tenía planeado algo?"

"¿Dino-san vino por petición de Reborn?"

"Sí. Y yo acepte porque estaba preocupado por mi hermanito" le responde mientras le revuelve el cabello divertido.

"¿Está preocupado por mi Dino-san? ¿Por qué?"

"Reborn dijo que estaba actuando extraño y que tenías algo planeado. Pero creo que solo era una mentira para traerme aquí, ya que estas igual que siempre"

"No es así"

De entre los arboles salió Reborn con su caminar despreocupado.

"Tú siempre apareces en cualquier parte inimaginable y ahora apareces como una persona normal. Tu eres el único que está actuando extraño" le dice Dino "¿Por qué crees que mi hermanito está actuando extraño?"

"Acabo de llegar. No pude hacer mi entrada triunfal" se queja Reborn haciendo u mohín que quito rápidamente viendo a Tsuna a los ojos "pero eso no importa. Tsuna nunca llega temprano"

"No quería recibir un castigo de tu parte" le defiende Dino sin dejar de ver a Reborn.

"Habla con Hibari como si nada., no tartamudeo ni una sola vez"

"Es su guardián, se tenía que acostumbrar a su presencia"

"Ayer le dije que habían secuestrado a mama y no reacciono como normalmente lo hace"

"Siempre lo engañas con cosas como esas. No puedes esperar que siga cayendo en tus trampas"

"Cuando le pregunte por la mujer extraña con quien se fue mama me respondió con evasivas"

Dino ya no tenía excusas para eso.

Kyoya volteo a ver a Tsuna con el señor alzado con una interrogante marcada.

"Se fue con Kana" le dijo Tsuna en un susurro aun sin mirarlo.

Kyoya solo asintió en silencio.

Nadie habría notado el intercambio entre los dos de no ser por la mirada que Reborn tenía sobre Tsuna desde que llegaron.

"¿Conoces a Kana, Kyoya?" le pregunta Reborn intrigado.

Kyoya lo ve de reojo.

"Si" fue su seca respuesta.

"¿Cómo la conociste?"

Un gruñido sale de sus labios con molestia.

"Ella es mi madre"

Reborn y Dino se sobresaltaron sin creerlo.

"Tsuna, nunca te lo pregunte porque dada la fama que tiene Hibari y tu viviendo en la misma ciudad habías oído historias sobre él y luego de entrar a jamiche lo conocías, pero ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Hibari Kyoya?"

Tsuna voltea a ver el cielo como si estuviera pensando su respuesta.

"Creo que te equivocaste de persona" le dijo Tsuna "Deberías preguntarle a Kyoya desde cuando me conoce, porque yo estoy con él desde antes de nacer. Reborn, ya es la hora ¿Cuál es la prueba?

"¿Qué prueba?" preguntan Dino y Kyoya.

Reborn voltea hacia Kyoya sin comprender.

"¿Qué haces aquí si no sabe4s para que los cite? ¿Qué te dijo Tsuna?"

"Que podría luchar contigo bebe" le dijo sacando sus tontas.

"Dije que podría haber una posibilidad, no que fueras a pelear con ´'el" le aclara Tsuna como si fuera cosa de nada.

"¿Qué hiciste con tus dagas?" le pregunta Dino.

"No las usare para algo como esto" le dice Kyoya "Son demasiado importantes para una tontería así"

"¿Qué dagas?" le pregunta Reborn.

"Ayer estuve con Kyoya y lo vi usar dagas para atacar a una persona" le responde Dino "Algo de ver para creer. Incluso su actitud era diferente y lo más extraño es que lo vi sonreír mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien"

Reborn observa a Kyoya sin creer lo que decía Dino, pero Kyoya se lo confirmo al desviar su mirada con el ceño fruncido pero con un sonrojo tenue. Volteo a ver a Tsuna y este veía a Kyoya con incredulidad. Bien, eso ya era más normal.

"Creo que te equivocaste y quien está actuando raro es Kyoya" le dice Dino.

"Los dos están raros. Pero es culpa de Tsuna por no poner atención en sus guardianes. Tsuna, tu prueba es de obediencia"

"¿Obediencia? ¿Qué se supone que debo obedecer?" le pregunta Tsuna.

"Tu no. Es para saber qué tan obedientes son tus guardianes. Te daré a escoger 5 cosas que deberán hacer tus guardianes presentes"

"Pero Tsuna solo tiene a Kyoya aquí y sabes cómo es él. No sería justo"

"Ese no es mi problema. Yo le di a escoger al guardián que quisiera traer. Tsuna, aquí en mi mano tengo un mazo de cartas. Cada carta tiene alguna instrucción escrita. Si completas las 5, tú ganas. Pero si fallas aunque sea una, yo gano"

"Reborn, no puedes hablar en serio. Al menos pudiste haberle advertido a Tsuna sobre esto para que escogiera a alguien más o…"

"Está bien. Comencemos con la prueba" dice Tsuna interrumpiendo a Dino.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Reborn.

"Tsuna, no puedes hablar en serio"

"Dame la primera carta Reborn"

"Primero dejare que Dino las barajee para que no haya quejas. Y que él mismo las escoja"

Reborn le entrego el mazo de cartas a Dino y él, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación, las baraj4eo frent5e a todos. Tomo la primera carta y sin leerla se la dio a Reborn. Este la leyó con disgusto.

"Parece que la primera será algo fácil. Tsuna, ten"

Tsuna lee la carta y ve a Kyoya que ahora se encontraba leyendo detrás de él.

"¿Tengo que ir por eso?" le pregunta Kyoya con burla.

"Si" fue lo único que respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa de melancolía.

Kyoya comenzó a caminar alejándose de los demás hasta desaparecer de su vista.

"¿No detendrás a Kyoya?" le pregunto Dino "Lo necesitas para hacer las pruebas"

"Está haciendo la prueba" le dice Tsuna sentándose de nuevo en las escaleras.

"¿Qué tiene que hacer?"

"Tiene que traer el objeto más preciado de Tsuna"

"Pero Kyoya no sabe nada de Tsuna y no le pregunto cuál era ese objeto o donde está guardado"

"Él lo tiene" fue lo último que les dijo Tsuna antes de acostarse e ignorarlos.

Pasaron 20 minutos en los que Reborn y Dino le dirigían miradas interrogativas, pero él no les prestaba atención hasta que Kyoya regreso con una caja de madera en las manos.

"¿Qué es lo que hay en esa caja, Kyoya?" pregunta un curioso Dino.

"Un anillo de ópalos plateados" le dice Tsuna levantándose "se lo di a cuidar a Kyoya hace 3 años"

"¿Esta es la cosa más importante que tienes?"

"¿La **cosa**? Si"

Reborn abre la caja y ve en ella el anillo que Tsuna había descrito.

"Supongo que la primera prueba la has pasado. Dino saca la siguiente carta"

Dino le da otra carta a Reborn y esta vez se la da a Kyoya después de leerla. Él la toma rompiéndola poco después de leerla sin dejar que Tsuna la leyera. Esto sorprendió a Reborn.

"14, 10, 13, 16, 29" dijo Kyoya "Sí. Postres. Plateado. Sí, pero no diré más al respecto. Saca otra carta potro"

Dino no comprendía lo que dijo Kyoya, igual que Tsuna. Pero Reborn parecía más sorprendido que desconcertado.

"Dino, la siguiente carta" lo apremia Reborn "Esto se está poniendo más interesante de lo que pensé"

Dino saca otra carta y Reborn se la arrebata casi con desesperación su ceño se frunce con molestia y le da la carta a Tsuna.

Él suspira mientras la lee.

"Kyoya, tráeme estos objetos" le dice Tsuna entregándole la carta.

Kyoya levanta las cejas, pero después se levanta de hombros marchándose de nuevo.

"Tsuna ¿Qué clase de trato hesite con Kyoya para que te obedezca en estas tontas prueba?" le pregunta Dino.

"Quien sabe" le responde Tsuna viendo por donde se marchó Kyoya.

"Tsuna, sea lo que sea que le hayas prometido, no peleare con él" le dice Reborn.

"Lo sé" dice Tsuna "No le he prometido nada. Ni siquiera le pedí que entrara al juego de Reborn. Solo le dije que viniera aquí. Es su decisión hacer todo esto"

Tsuna volvió a ignorarlos cuando comenzaron una discusión sobre los posibles motivos que tenía la nube para seguir con el juego de Reborn.

Paso cerca de 1 hora cuando Kyoya volvió con 6 cajas arma de diferentes colores.

"Por eso estaba molesto" se quejó Reborn "si hubiera estado otro guardián, con esta carta hubiera ganado. Ninguno podría haberle quitado su caja a Hibari" Reborn hizo un puchero.

"Faltan 2" dijo Tsuna.

Dino saco otra carta y se rio antes de dársela a Reborn.

"Tsuna, este juego lo gano yo" le dijo Reborn con burla "toma, te la puedes quedar como un recuerdo"

Tsuna toma la carta con recelo antes de leerla.

"Kyoya, cierra los ojos" le dijo Tsuna.

Kyoya los cerró enseguida y, provocando conmoción y sorpresa en Reborn y Dino, Tsuna lo beso. A los pocos segundos Kyoya paso sus brazos por la cintura de Tsuna para acercarlo más. Se separaron después de unos segundos.

"Y eso ¿Por qué fue?" le pregunta Kyoya.

Tsuna solo le dio la carta que le había dado Reborn y se giró hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos shocks.

"Dino-san, saque la última carta por favor"

Dino reacciono sacando una carta del centro de la baraja. La leyó con cuidado más de una vez con incredulidad antes de pasársela a Reborn. Este la tomo y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

"Esta es para ti Hibari" le dijo entregándole la carta junto con una pistola.

Hibari tomo ambas cosas sin comprender.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando leyó la carta y, dándosela a Tsuna, le sonrió.

Cuando Tsuna leyó la carta, era tarde.

"Esto es por ti Tsunayoshi" le dijo Kyoya disparando el arma contra su corazón.

"No" grito Tsuna, pero el cuerpo de Kyoya ya había caído al suelo.

Tsuna callo de rodillas junto a él y su rostro veía el suelo c en impotencia.

"Parece que has ganado Tsuna" le dijo Reborn acercándose a él "Cumpliré

Mi promesa. Tienes un mínimo de 10 días de anticipación antes de la ceremonia de sucesión. Ahora solo tienes que escoger una fecha y decírmela para hacer todos los preparativos"

"Cállate" le dijo Tsuna en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" le pregunta Reborn con incredulidad.

Reborn se acerca a Tsuna y ve como lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

"Tsuna, Kyoya no…"

"¡CALLATE!" le grita Tsuna golpeando a Reborn estrellándolo contra los árboles.

Dino se acerca a él y nota que sus ojos se habían vuelto naranjas y su llama se había encendido.

Tsuna se levanta y, colocándose frente a Reborn, le apunta con uno de sus guantes.

"Operación x" se escucha una voz fría salir de los labios de Tsuna.

Reborn estaba en shock, no podía moverse debido a la sorpresa.

Tsuna estaba frente a él, dispuesto a dispararle.

Tsuna iba a soltar sus llamas, pero unos brazos se enrollaron en su cintura. Tsuna voltea detrás de él con una sonrisa.

"Kyoya" dice Tsuna antes de caer inconsciente.

Kyoya lo detiene antes de que caiga al suelo, cargándolo como princesa.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho Hibari?" le pregunta Reborn levantándose de entre los árboles.

"¿A demás de salvarte la vida, bebe?" le dice Kyoya sin mirarlo "le he inyectado un sedante. Despertara en 10 minutos"

"¿De dónde has sacado el sedante?" le pregunta Dino acercándose a ellos con preocupación.

Kyoya puso a Tsuna con cuidado en el pasto y de sentó junto a él.

"Siempre llevo un poco con migo por lo que pueda pasar" le responde Kyoya sin voltear a verlo "¿Qué es lo que Tsunayoshi ha ganado?"

"Información sobre la ceremonia de sucesión y el derecho a decidir cuándo se llevara a cabo"

"¿Cuál es esa información?"

"que debe decidirlo mínimo 10 días antes de la fecha"

Kyoya volteo a verlo con sorpresa en su mirada.

* * *

**REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA GHOST:**

**1°.** Los compañeros no tienen voz ni voto hasta pasar la ceremonia de herencia.

**2°.** Si eres mujer tu padre hereda la responsabilidad como padre de las familias.

**3°.** Si eres hombre tu madre hereda responsabilidad como madre de la familia.

**4°.** Los compañeros de tu padre o madre se vuelven responsables del entrenamiento de los novatos y se encargan del equipo de interrogatorios.

**5°.** Tu compañero se vuelve responsable del equipo de ataque.

* * *

**Psycho-pacgirl:** es obvio que Tsuna no se quedara sin hacer nada. Después de todo, él es el dueño de Kyoya. No puede dejar que él controle toda la situación. Y Reborn se lo merece por hacer sufrir a Tsuna siempre.

**Chiyo Asakura:** creo que todos esperaban que todos esperaban que Kyoya lo matara, pero sus reglas les dan una segunda oportunidad a todos. Y Dino está haciendo conexiones entre lo que le dice Kyoya y lo que hace.

**Amudoki:** si, incluso para mi es complicado cuando escribo. De hecho todas las reglas de la familia Ghost es lo que me traba al momento de escribir y sobre todo la actitud de Tsuna n o me lo deja fácil.

**NeoKyoKurama:** no te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que te haya gustado. De hecho la reacción de Reborn aún no puedo imaginármela. Es que Reborn es tan aleatorio con sus reacciones que no logro adivinar como reaccionaria.

**Kathsuriel04:** pues no esperes más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Jajaja, cara de colores. De hecho al final de la prueba Tsuna les dará una gran sorpresa.

**Shinei Yaoilove:** me alegra que te parezcan interesantes las reglas de la familia Ghost y sobre la anterior líder, de hecho sí Nana era la anterior líder. Pero por las mismas reglas de la familia Nana tuvo que renunciar a su puesto.


	5. ¿Quien es él?

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Summary:** ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Autora:** Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059, 9586, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701,5666, 2377, etc.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas a la orden del día.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Quién es él?

Las calles de Namimori estaban desiertas a esa hora, después de todo al medio día los estudiantes aún se encontraban en la escuela. Es por eso que nadie podía ser testigo de algo increíble.

Hibari Kyoya, el sádico presidente del comité disciplinario, estaba cargando a Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como dame-Tsuna, mientras era acompañado de Reborn y Dino a la casa del castaño.

Todos iban en silencio pensando en la información que habían descubierto ese día.

¡MIDORI NI NAMIMORI-CHUU…!

Todos se detuvieron cuando Kyoya saco su celular.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta Kyoya "Solo dame el informe y no molestes. Si, déjalo sobre el escritorio. No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a Nury y después me avisas"

RING. RING. RING.

Kyoya saco el otro celular de su bolsa y lo mirto un instante.

"Hablamos mañana" dijo secamente colgando y contestando el otro celular "¿Qué pasa Kana?"

El silencio reino unos instantes mientras escuchaba a Kana hablando.

Colgó poco después pensativo.

"¿Qué ocurre Kyoya?" pregunta Dino preocupado por la seriedad en su mirada.

Pero Kyoya lo ignora como venía haciendo desde el día anterior y salto entre los tejados llegando rápidamente a la residencia Sawada.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, lo hace a la ventana del cuarto de Tsuna y entro.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y coloco a Tsuna de espaldas sobre él.

En sus ojos se podía apreciar melancolía y nostalgia mientras pasaba sus manos delineando el rostro de Tsuna.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando los ojos de Tsuna comenzaron a abrirse paso a través de los parpados.

"Kyoya, estas vivo" le dijo Tsuna.

El, por toda contestación le beso la mejilla antes de lamerla suavemente y bajar mordiendo su cuello.

"¿Qué haces Kyoya?" le pregunta Tsuna soltando suaves suspiros.

Kyoya solo mueve la cabeza en forma negativa y vuelve a lamerle el cachete y la oreja mordiéndole la punta.

Apretó sus brazos pegándolo más a su cuerpo por unos segundos hasta que poco a poco disminuyo el agarre.

Se giró dejando a Tsuna acostado sobre la cama y el encima suyo.

"¿Qué ocurre Kyoya?" insiste Tsuna viéndolo a los ojos.

Pero Kyoya solo le sonríe acomodando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Tsuna y cerrando los ojos. Tsuna puso su mano sobre los cabellos de Kyoya jugando con su cabello.

En unos segundos la respiración acompasada de Kyoya le dio a entender que se había quedado dormido.

Se quedó así unos minutos, hasta que la puerta de su habitación fue abierta y Nana, seguida de Kana, entró por ella.

Kana sonrió al ver a Kyoya dormir tan tranquilo.

"Tsu-kun, ya está todo preparado para…"

¡PLUUUM!

El estruendo de un arma disparada y una bala estrellada contra metal se dejó escuchar en la habitación interrumpiendo las palabras de Nana.

Frente a la cama estaba Kyoya con una tomfa en la mano derecha donde se podía apreciar el hueco causado por la munición y con la izquierda se aferraba a la mano de Tsuna.

Por la ventana se asomaron Dino y Reborn. Este último con león convertido en pistola.

"Parece que has despertado dame-Tsuna" Reborn tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia "y Hibari continua actuando extraño"

Reborn se da cuenta que Tsuna no lo está viendo a él, así que decide seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, hasta llegar a Nana.

"Mamá" dice Reborn nervioso "Fuegos artificiales, son fuegos artificiales"

Nana lo ve y le sonríe.

"Ya veo, pero es muy peligroso que jueguen con eso dentro de la casa"

"Si, tendré más cuidado"

Kyoya ya había regresado a las piernas de Tsuna cuando Reborn termino de hablar con Nana. Pero parecía que solo él y Dino o veían extraño.

"Tsu-kun, te decía que ya está todo listo. En 2 horas vendremos por ustedes"

"Entonces es por eso que Kyoya estaba actuando así" dice Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun" le llama Kyoya "¿Puedes darle un mensaje a Kyoya de mi parte?" Tsuna asiente en silencio "Solo dile que lo extraño y que lo quiero"

"Él también te extraña Kana y me pidió que te mandara saludos de su parte"

"Gracias, Tsu-kun. Eres muy amable con nosotros"

Tsuna niega con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes"

Kana y Nana salen de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

Tsuna vuelve a acariciar los cabellos de Kyoya como si nunca los hubieran interrumpido.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Tsuna?" le pregunta Dino desconcertado "¿Esa era la mamá de Kyoya?"

"Si, ella era su mamá" le responde Tsuna.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no hablo con él?

¿Por qué eres intermediario de ellos?"

"Cosas de familia" contesto Tsuna alzándose de hombros como si nada.

"Estoy empezando a hartarme Tsuna" le espeta Reborn "quiero que me digas que es lo que está pasando aquí ¿Desde cuándo Hibari se comporta como si fuera tu mascota? Y también ¿Qué es lo que oculta su familia para que no tuviera conocimientos de ellos? Tu actitud es muy sospechosa.

"¿Sabes Reborn? Hubo un tiempo en el que me pregunte ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si desde un principio lo hubiera aceptado como era mi obligación? En lugar de ser egoísta y retrasarlo"

"¿De qué hablas Tsuna? No cambies el tema"

"Ya decidí cuando será la ceremonia. Quiero que sea en 2 semanas exactamente. A las 8:30 am"

"Aun no estás listo Tsuna" le dijo Dino rápidamente "Lo mejor es esperar un poco más"

"Está bien" dice Reborn como si Dino no hubiera hablado "Pero tendrás que decirme que es lo que me has estado ocultando"

"Me parece justo" le dice Tsuna "Después de todo, ya no tendría sentido seguir mintiendo"

Reborn le dio la espalda a Tsuna y salto al marco de la ventana.

"Nos vamos Dino, tenemos cosas que hacer"

"Pero Reborn, no puedes hablar en serio" se queja Dino "ÉL es aún muy joven"

"El gano el juego" le dice Reborn "Es su derecho escoger la fecha que él quiera"

Salto de la ventana a la calle donde un auto os esperaba y Dino fue detrás de él.

Una vez a bordo de la limosina Dino volvió a quejarse con Reborn.

"Sabes que no está listo. No sabe que es lo que le espera siendo jefe de Vongola"

"Viste su mirada" le dice Reborn por toda respuesta "no había duda en sus ojos. Como si de antemano supiera como son las cosas estando en la mafia. Además, quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo con él. Nos marcharemos a Italia en este momento para preparar todo"

"Espera Reborn ¿Lo dejaras solo?" se sorprende Dino "Puede estar en peligro si no hay alguien con él las 24 horas del día para protegerlo"

"Por cómo están las cosas, Hibari lo protegerá. Además, Chrome está viviendo con él por el momento y el resto de sus guardianes están con él en la escuela. Y no olvides su resolución para atacarme esta mañana. Ese ya no es el dame-Tsuna que conocimos. De hecho, no sé quién es él y porque es que hasta ahora lo hemos conocido"

Dino ya no dijo nada durante un rato. El camino al aeropuerto fue corto.

El avión ya estaba preparado para cuando ellos llegaran, así que solo subieron y el avión despego. Ya llevaban 1 hora de vuelo cuando el silencio en que se habían sumido fue roto.

"Reborn" vuelve a hablar Dino.

"Te lo dije Dino. Seguiremos con los preparativos sin importar que me digas"

"No Reborn. Quiero hablar contigo de algo serio ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre Kyoya sonriendo por una llamada?"

"Si ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Sabes quién era la persona que llamo?"

"Al principio no, pero después de lo que hizo esta mañana creo que la persona era Tsuna"

"Explícate" le dijo Reborn.

"Esto es lo que me dijo Kyoya: **Nadie escoge en que familia nacer ni que heredar. Yo no tengo una familia que proteger, al menos no de forma directa, pero hay una persona que estoy obligado a cuidar y obedecer desde el momento de mi nacimiento. Y por esa persona soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso si es atentar contra mi propia vida.** Y cuando le pregunte quien era esa persona solo me dijo que era la persona a quien amaba"

"¿Qué le preguntaste o que ocurrió antes de que te dijera eso?"

"Después de hablar con quién creo que es Tsuna por teléfono Kyoya fue a los almacenes y…

DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS.

Las 2 horas que Nana le había dicho ya habían pasado y Kyoya había despertado hace 10 minutos.

Los dos estaban en completo silencio. Se sentían tranquilos y relajados.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Nana entro con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Ya es hora" fue lo único que les dijo antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

Tsuna y Kyoya se levantaron de la cama sin prisa algún pero sin soltarse de las manos.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada donde un grupo de hombres los saludaron.

"Muy buenas noches Tsunayoshi-sama y también Kyoya-sama"

Pasaron la puerta hasta una limosina que los esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Subieron a ella y el chofer el cerro antes de subirse en el asiento del piloto.

Durante el recorrido el silencio siguió reinando como si formara parte de ellos. El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio de color negro. No se veía ninguna luz ni se escuchaban ruidos de su interior.

Ambos entraron al edificio.

Sus pasos eran elegantes y decididos. Atravesaron el umbral y se encontraron con un amplio corredor semi-iluminado por el que avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal cubierta por una ligera cortina blanca.

Abrieron la puerta llegando a la parte trasera de un escenario.

Al frente del escenario se encontraban reunidas un grupo de personas charlando animadamente que poco a poco fueron acallando sus voces cuando los vieron aparecer sobre el escenario.

"Ser que egoístamente he estado retrasando este momento" dijo Tsuna "Pero ahora pienso hacer las cosas por el bien de todos ustedes. Sé cuánto odian que Vongola sea considerada como la más poderosa de las familias y que las nuevas familias crean que no somos más que una leyenda. Pero ahora que seré el décimo líder de Vongola, me encargare de que recuerden porque se le teme a la familia Ghost Black. En 2 semanas será la ceremonia en Italia a las 8:10 de la mañana. Un representante de cada una de las 50 familias deberá de estar presente en la ceremonia para hacerles saber que nuestro poder y unidad no ha disminuido, sino aumentado"

Exclamaciones de júbilo se dejaron escuchar por toda la sala ante las palabras de Tsuna y una vez el ruido fue disminuyendo, volvió a hablar.

"Este día reafirmo mis votos junto con Kyoya frente a ustedes y tomo por completo la responsabilidad y el futuro de la familia Ghost Black. Respetare la tradición y a partir de este momento Kyoya no se separara de mí más de 2 m ni pronunciara ninguna palabra por los próximos 7 días. Después de los cuales se alejara de mí y no nos veremos por 7 días. A partir de este momento Nana Black pasa a ser la mamá de las casas nobles y Kana Hibari será la encargada de los entrenamientos. Kyoya será el líder de los guerreros y rastreadores. Renuncio a mis derechos como hijo y tomo mis deberes como padre de la familia Ghost Black hasta que ustedes crean que no soy la persona indicada para representarlos frente a las demás familias"

"Nosotros aceptamos tus votos y te consideramos un líder con lo suficiente y necesario para llevar a cabo nuestro progreso" se escuchó como todos los presentes hablaban a la vez "También aceptamos a Kyoya para que permanezca a su lado y le deseamos suerte con su misión"

Con el mismo sigilo y silencio con el que llegaron Kyoya y Tsuna, también se marcharon por el mismo9 corredor hasta llegar a la limosina y hacer su viaje de regreso.

DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS. DS.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo cuando el timbre de la casa se escuchó en toda la casa.

La puerta fue abierta por una chica de cabellos violetas igual que sus ojos, aunque uno no se podía ver porque era cubierto por un parche negro con el dibujo de una calavera.

"Hola" dijo con chica con un tono de timidez en su voz "¿Vienen a ver al jefe?"

"¿Qué hace la ilusionista en casa del décimo?" se quejó un muchacho de cabellos plateados que estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

"Tranquilo Gokudera" le dijo Yamamoto, un chico de cabellos negros y piel morena con una sonrisa divertida en los labios "A lo mejor Tsuna le pidió que viniera"

"El jefe dijo que viniera con él porque en Kokuyoland me iba a quedar sola" les informa la chica "el jefe es muy amable"

"Eso ya lo sabemos" dice Gokudera entrando a la casa "¿Dónde se encuentra el décimo?"

"El jefe se encuentra en la sala con Hibari-san"

"¿Con Hibari-sempai?" pregunta Yamamoto sorprendido.

"Ese maldito. Si le hizo algo al décimo y por eso falto a clases, lo matare"

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la sala con prisas y muy preocupados por lo que Hibari pudo haberle hecho a su amigo, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Tsuna y Hibari sentados en el sillón viendo televisión como si fuera de lo más normal estar juntos.

"Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunta Tsuna.

"Decimo ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le han hecho daño?" grita Gokudera corriendo hasta situarse de rodillas frente a él tomándolo de las manos.

"¿De qué hablas Gokudera-kun? Estoy bien"

"Tsuna, lo que pasa es que tanto tu como Hibari-sempai faltaron hoy" le dice Yamamoto "Y como él apareció de repente en medio de una clase diciendo algo como **denme sus cajas armas o los morderé hasta la muerte** y casi inician una batalla en clase de no ser porque nos dijo **Tsunayoshi las necesita** Gokudera abría explotado el salón con todo y nuestros compañeros ¿Te sirvieron de ayuda?"

"Si, muchas gracias a los dos por entregarlas. Están en esa repisa junto a la ventana"

"Decimo, lo siento mucho por no haber podido estar presente y ayudarlo más"

"Descuida Gokudera-kun, despue4s de todo Reborn dijo que nadie más podía estar presente. Solo Kyoya me podía ayudar en esta ocasión"

"Bueno, si Reborn-san así lo decidió no hay problema" dice Gokudera con un gesto de contradicción "Espero que el friki de las peleas haya hecho su trabajo como guardián y lo ayudara a pasar la prueba de Reborn-san sin causarle problemas"

"Kyoya me ayudó mucho" le dice Tsuna con una sonrisa "Gracias a él le he ganado a Reborn"

Yamamoto veía sorprendido a Tsuna, pues no solo hablaba como si nada frente a Hibari, sino que le llamaba por su nombre y más sorprendente aun, a Hibari parecía no molestarle.

Gokudera por otro lado solo hablaba de que Hibari por fin cumplía con sus deberes como guardián sin prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles que no concordaban con lo habitual.

"Jefe" le llamo Chrome "La cena ya está lista"

"Gracias Chrome. Vamos en un momento"

La chica asiente con timidez pero sin borrar su sonrisa y vuelve a entrar a la cocina.

"Tsuna ¿Por qué esta la estudiante de Kokuyoland aquí en tu casa?" le pregunta Yamamoto.

"No había nadie donde ella estaba. Además, tengo pensado que nos vallamos a Italia el lunes por la mañana así que no veo porque dejarla sola"

"Eso es cierto, no podemos dejar a una chica sola en un lugar abandonado" le da la razón Yamamoto "Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto será el viaje a Italia?

"En 2 semanas será la ceremonia de sucesión, así que quiero que estemos haya una semana antes"

"Decimo ¿Ya heredara el cargo de capo?" grita Gokudera "Hare todo lo posible por convertirme en la mano derecha que usted necesita para no complicarle las cosas"

"Gracias por tu apoyo Gokudera-kun"

"Pero decimo ¿Por qué esta él aquí?" pregunta apuntando hacia donde se encontraba Kyoya "¿Lo está molestando?"

"Te equivocas Gokudera-kun, Kyoya me está cuidando. Una vez se escoge fecha para la ceremonia de sucesión, las cosas se vuelven muy peligrosas y como Reborn se fue a Italia esta mañana, alguien debía estar con migo y como solo estaba Kyoya, ahora el será mi guardaespaldas por toda esta semana hasta que nos vayamos a Italia"

"Tu maldito, más te vale que no le pase nada malo al décimo mientras este contigo o te matare" le amenaza Gokudera.

Pero Kyoya solo bosteza sin prestarle atención.

"Bastardo…"

"Vamos Gokudera, si Hibari-sempai lo ha estado cuidando hasta ahora, entonces podemos confiar en que lo seguirá haciendo.

Entre las quejas de Gokudera, las frases tranquilizadoras de Yamamoto, la paciencia de Tsuna y la indiferencia de Kyoya, paso la cena con una divertida Chrome como espectadora.

* * *

**REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA GHOST:**

**1°. **Una vez decidida una fecha para la ceremonia de herencia, tu compañero/a no puede hablar o alejarse de ti más de .5m.

**2°. **Después de la ceremonia tu compañero no podrá hablar o alejarse más de 2m de ti por 1 semana.

**3°. **La semana siguiente a tu ceremonia, tu compañero/a deberá alejarse de ti por más de 1 km por 1 semana.

**4°. **La traición se paga con la muerte.

**5°. **El arrepentimiento se perdona con una abertura a lo largo del abdomen.

* * *

**Como todos tienen la misma curiosidad, creo que es más fácil responderles a todos a la vez. Lo que Reborn le pregunto a Hibari son cosas personales de Tsuna que se supone el no debía saber, pero aún no puedo decirles que fue. Gome por eso. Les agradezco a todos por leer y en especial a los que me dejar reviews. Si recibo más de 8 reviews antes de la semana, subo el siguiente capítulo antes de tiempo.**

**JA~NE**


	6. Cielo nublado

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Sumary**: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Autora:** Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059, 8695, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701,5666, 2377, etc.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas en futuros capítulos.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador.

**Notas de la Autora:** hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 y espero que lo disfruten. Este capitulo se lo dedicare a Psycho-pacgirl como disculpa ppor haber ignorado sin querer su pregunta en el capitulo 4. gomenasai no kokoro (Lo siento de corazon) no fue mi intencion hacerlo. asi que espero que disfrutes mucho de este capitulo y tu respuesta esta abajo. cambiando de tema, estoy empezando a escribir otra historia 1827, pero no estoy segura si subirla en este momento o cuando esta historia ya esté más avanzada ¿Ustedes que creen? Bueno, no los entretengo más, gocen de este capítulo.

**Capítulo 6:** cielo nublado.

Tsuna se había visto en la necesidad de guardarse algunas cosas cuando hablo con su guardián del sol el día siguiente, pues algunas cosas eran demasiado delicadas como para poder explicárselas en ese momento.

Aun así, lo más difícil habría sido explicar porque Hibari Kyoya estaba en el aula 2-A en lugar de en la sala del comité disciplinario. Digo abría por que Kyoya se encargó de acallar cualquier intento de los herbívoros por preguntar con una sola mirada.

En cambio, los guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta pensaban diferente.

Primero Gokudera estaba feliz de que Kyoya se tomara en serio su deber como guardián de Tsuna, pero Yamamoto no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas de que algo estaba ocurriendo pero Tsuna aún no quería decirles el que. Lo más seguro era que no quería preocuparlos y eso lo entendía. Pero también sabía que tarde o temprano Tsuna les explicaría. Solo tenía que fingir creerle y sonreírle. Sabía que no engañaba a su amigo, pero Tsuna agradecía que no le hiciera más preguntas.

La semana paso tranquila, o más tranquila que podía estar teniendo en cuenta que el guardián de la tormenta y la nube estaban en el mismo salón por más de 8 horas al día. Y los rumores que corrían por la escuela no ayudaban en nada a Tsuna para controlar a sus guardianes.

Los chismes variaban de historia, pero siempre rondaban por el mismo tema ¿Qué posibles motivos podía tener el presidente del comité disciplinario para permanecer en el salón 2-A y más específicamente junto al grupo de **herbívoros** más molestos de la escuela?

Algunos decían que era para evitar que hicieran más tonterías, pero esos se vieron acallados cuando el primer día Gokudera y Kyoya comenzaron a pelear en medio de la clase de historia a primera hora.

En ese momento Yamamoto y Tsuna tenían mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de los demás guardianes.

Yamamoto pensaba como decirle a su padre que no volvería de Italia en un buen tiempo y Tsuna pensaba en una estrategia de contraataque para pelear contra una familia aliada que estaba conspirando para atacarles.

Una explosión que logro hacer trisas los cristales de las ventanas fue lo que saco a los dos chicos de sus pensamientos, trayéndolas a su destruido salón de clases. Los dos causantes de la destrucción seguían luchando y estaban por salir del salón cuando Tsuna reacciono.

"Kyoya, si vas a pelear hazlo dentro del salón"

Los estudiantes quedaron helados ¿Dame-Tsuna le había dado una orden a Hibari Kyoya? ¿Hibari Kyoya le había hecho caso?

Yamamoto se levantó de su asiento y trato de detener a Gokudera.

Así fue como se crearon los demás rumores. Decían que Hibari Kyoya había sido contratado por Dame-Tsuna como medida de protección contra los brabucones.

Y como esos, había cientos de relatos sobre que hacia Hibari Kyoya con ellos.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron notando un cambio radical en el grupo de dame-Tsuna. Yamamoto Takeshi estaba faltando a sus entrenamientos de baseball y ya no se le veía sonriendo por cualquier cosa, sino con un rostro serio como si vigilara todo a su alrededor. Los únicos momentos en que se le veía sonreír, era cuando estaban todos juntos. Gokudera Hayato ya no amenazaba a medio mundo con hacerlo explotar ni se distraía en clase. Poco a poco iba pareciendo más maduro. Sawada Tsunayoshi respondía correctamente todo lo que los maestros preguntaran y siempre parecía distraído de las lecciones. Era como si fuera otra persona. Y Hibari Kyoya no había hecho ni una sola amenaza a nadie en toda la semana. Solo se quedaba parado en la pared junto a la puerta y luego se marchaba con Sawada Tsunayoshi. Incluso les llegaban los rumores de que Sasagawa Ryohei no se la pasaba gritando como antes, sino que se concentraba en sus tareas en silencio.

Los estudiantes de Namimori estaban cada vez más sorprendidos. Estaban seguros de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca. Ni siquiera habían visto otra discusión entre Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato. Así, entre divagaciones y sorpresas la semana fue pasando lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar a la siguiente semana.

Sin darse cuenta el sábado había llegado y con él, el viaje a Italia se acercaba. Era la segunda hora de clases y el profesor de matemáticas estaba explicando una fórmula para resolver una ecuación diferencial cuando un celular comenzó a sonar.

Todos los alumnos y el profesor palidecieron al recordar quien estaba en clase con ellos.

Voltearon a los lados en busca del responsable y dueño del celular.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Tsuna contestar como si nada y a Kyoya indiferente de lo que hacía.

"¿Cuándo?" la voz seria de Tsuna logro llamar la atención de Kyoya "Me hare cargo de ellos. Llama al equipo 3 y envíalos a la zona verde y que se aseguren de que nadie hable. Tienen permitido usar el método que quieran. Llegare lo más rápido que pueda. Avisa a los pilotos"

Tsuna colgó y su expresión seria no cambio. Se levantó de su lugar en silencio y camino a la puerta.

"Yamamoto busca a oni-san y dile que el viaje se adelantó. Gokudera busca a Chrome y Lambo. Kyoya, ven conmigo. Tenemos que resolver un asunto. Los veo a todos reunidos en mi casa en 4 horas.

"Si" respondieron Yamamoto y Gokudera levantándose de su lugar y salieron del salón detrás de ellos dejando a los estudiante y el profesor preguntándose ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en esa escuela?

En el pasillo se separaron cada quien por su lado para cumplir sus misiones.

Tsuna y Kyoya salieron de la escuela lo más rápido que pudo.

Tsuna saco su celular de nuevo y marco un número.

"Nos dirigimos hacia ustedes en este momento. Que no hagan nada precipitado"

Colgó un poco frustrado y corrió en dirección sur seguido de Kyoya. Estaba saltando de techo en techo y sonriendo como el viento golpeaba su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien.

Llegaron a las afueras de Namimori y se encontraron con un grupo de hombres armados y listos para disparar en cualquier momento. Se encontraban en línea recta apuntando a otro grupo en igual formación frente a ellos.

Los dos se acercaron al grupo.

"Quiero que me den un reporte completo" les dijo Tsuna.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a él y con una reverencia comenzó a hablar.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, el líder de la familia Skyran es el enemigo y demanda una audiencia con usted. Hasta ahora no ha habido fuego, pero seguimos alertas por cualquier cosa"

"Bien, infórmenle de que aceptare su audiencia pero será bajo mis reglas. Una escolta de 2 hombres como máximo sin armas de fuego y en el centro del territorio para que no haya replicas.

"En seguida"

El hombre se marcha a cumplir con su encargo. A los pocos minutos vuelve con una sonrisa.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, me complace informarle que sus términos han sido aceptados con satisfacción. En este momento un equipo se encuentra adecuando un lugar en el centro de la zona. Tan pronto este lista se lo haremos saber"

"bien. Cuando estemos negociando no quiero que se entrometan sin importar lo que pase4 en el centro o del otro lado. Tan pronto tome asiento ustedes guardaran sus armas y no las volverán a sacar a menos que yo lo ordene"

"Entendido, daré la orden tan pronto usted tome asiento"

"Tsunayoshi-sama, el lugar se encuentra terminado" le informa un muchacho que iba llegando. Había corrido lo más rápido que pudo según pudo apreciar Tsuna por el esfuerzo que, se veía, estaba haciendo al respirar.

"Gracias, ahora me dirijo hacia haya"

Tsuna camino entre los hombres de su familia que le iban abriendo camino hasta el centro entre la línea de ataque de cada familia.

Habían colocado una mesa de caoba no muy grande y en 2 de sus lados opuestos colocaron una silla mullida de color rojo.

El líder de la familia Skyran ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar y tenía a un hombre de cada lado para cuando Tsuna se dejó ver.

Se colocó en su lugar frente a sus hombres y Kyoya se colocó a su derecha.

Tal como ordeno, sus hombres guardaron sus armas tan pronto él se sentó.

El líder de los Skyran fue quien rompió el silencio reinante.

"Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme por la forma tan descortés en que mis hombres se han comportado con los suyos" le dijo en un tono amable "De hecho, yo lo admiro. Tan joven y aun así es capaz de liderar a una de las más grandes familias"  
"Gracias por sus palabras" le dijo Tsuna "Pero no ha pedido una audiencia con migo solo para alabarme"

"Tiene razón" le dice el hombre "Permítame presentarme. Soy Euriclides Marley el 7° jefe de la familia Skyran"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi jefe de la familia Ghost Black"

"Tengo entendido que también serás el 10° jefe de la familia Vongola"

"¿Cuál es el punto?" le pregunta Tsuna receloso.

"Muy perspicaz" le elogia "Últimamente ha habido ataques a muchas familias. Incluso las alianzas se están rompiendo por miedo a ser traicionados"

"Estoy al tanto de los ataques que han ocurrido"

"Joven Tsunayoshi, yo hago las cosas siempre pensando en mi familia y es por eso que quiero pedirle que como líder de Vongola y Ghost forme una alianza con la familia Skyran. Los Vongola son conocidos por resolver sus problemas sin tener que llegar a la violencia si no es necesario y la familia Ghost siempre respeta sus tratos hasta el último minuto. Por favor, le suplico que piense en mi pedido tan egoísta"

"Comprendo sus acciones" le dijo Tsuna tranquilo "Envié una carta con sus acuerdos y yo le enviare una de regreso después de haberlo discutido con mi familia"

Tsuna se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa y estiro una mano hacia Euriclides.

"Fue un gusto haberlo conocido"

Euriclides tomo su mano con nerviosismo.

"Tsunayoshi-san, podemos acordar los términos en este momento. Su familia respetara sus decisiones"

"No. Sé que mi familia respetara lo que yo haga porque, al igual que usted, las cosas que hago las hago por mi familia. Pero prefiero conocer su punto de vista y si alguna de las clausulas les presenta algún problema. Es por eso que la familia Ghost es tan unida. Pensamos primero en la familia antes que en uno mismo"

Tsuna se giró hacia sus hombres con calma, cuando el estruendo ocasionado por un arma de fuego se dejó escuchar.

El líder de la familia Skyran estaba impactado cuando vio a Kyoya frente a él. Kyoya lo había protegido del impacto de la bala. Incluso sus hombres no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

"Sander" llamo Tsuna a uno de sus hombres.

"¿Si, Tsunayoshi-sama?"

"Tráelo aquí" fue lo único que le dijo Tsuna.

El hombre desapareció a su lado y Tsuna vuelve a tomar asiento.

"Parece que entre sus hombres hay alguien que lo quiere muerto" Una suave risa se dejó escuchar de sus labios "Descuide, no es alguien de su familia. Es un infiltrado de la familia Moryken"

"¿Usted sabía que estaba allí desde el principio?"

"Si, mis hombres me informaron sobre él y también que fue él quien comenzó la pelea. De otra forma no habría aceptado su audiencia. No hago tratos con quien ataca a mi familia. Por otro lado, le debo una disculpa por la forma en que me comporte ante su pedido y así haberlo puesto en peligro. Pero de otra forma la bala habría ido en mi dirección y, aunque no me daría, mis hombres habrían disparado a su familia por ponerme en peligro"

"Entonces ¿Usted lo planeo todo desde el principio?"

"Si"

Junto a ellos cayo un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Se veía muy asustado.

"Tranquilo" le dijo Tsuna sonriendo "Solo te harán algunas preguntas, por ahora" susurro lo último.

El muchacho se pone en pie de prisa.

"¿Él fue quien disparo?" le pregunta Euriclides.

"Si, él fue quien disparo. Pero creo que eso no tiene importancia por ahora" le dijo Tsuna y se dirigió al muchacho "No estoy seguro si fue idea de tu padre o tú lo planeaste a sus espaldas, pero para la próxima asegúrate de conocer bien a la familia que piensas atacar"

"Yo no les temo. Mi padre se enterara de esto y los matara"

"Claro que se enterara de esto" dice Euriclides "Pero estará agradecido si n o tomamos represalias contra él. Pudiste ocasionar una sangrienta guerra ¿Sabes cuantas familias entrarían a la guerra si se enteran de que alguien ataco a este chico?" dijo apuntando a Tsuna "¿Crees que las cosas se quedaran así?"

"Vamos, es solo un niño" le dice Tsuna "No es consciente de las reglas de la mafia"

"Tsunayoshi-san, este niño es varios años mayor que usted" le dice Euriclides "No puede excusarlo por ser joven"

El ceño de Tsuna se frunce.

"Supongo que tienes razón"

Sus hombres se ríen por lo bajo y el voltea a verlos.

"Vamos, no se rían" le dice haciendo un puchero "No todas las familias enseñan las reglas de la mafia desde que naces"

"Yo no… no le he disparado… a él" dice el muchacho viendo a Tsuna "Es un niño ¿En qué me beneficiaria atacar a un niño?"

"Buen argumento" le dice Tsuna "Lastima que sea falso. Travis, llévense a este chico y envíenle una carta a su padre informándole de sus acciones. Creo que a Kana-san le gustara hacerse cargo de él"

Un hombre se acercó al muchacho y lo esposo arrastrándolo como si nada.

"En cuanto a nosotros, creo que tenemos un acuerdo que firmar"

"Pero Tsunayoshi-san ¿No dijo que debía saber la opinión de su familia?"

"Lo dije, es por eso que me gustaría presentarle a Nana-san. Ella es la líder de familias. Si alguien puede decirme que cosas causaran un problema a la familia, esa es ella"

"Mucho gust6o en conocerlo señor Euriclides"

"El gusto es mío"

"Ahora, comencemos con la reunión"

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

El sol ya se había ocultado y la luna brillaba en el cielo.

Su tenue luz iluminaba la tierra y la sencilla silueta de un chico. Sus cabellos plateados brillaban como sus ojos. Su rostro demostraba preocupación e impaciencia. De vez en cuando giraba su rostro hacia la calle en espera de su llegada y otras las dirigía hacia la entrada de una casa, donde 3 jóvenes y un niño se encontraban en igual condiciones.

"El jefe ya tardo mucho" se escuchaba la voz de Chrome "Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarlo"

"Pero Tsuna dijo que lo esperáramos" dijo Yamamoto no muy seguro de lo que decía "Esperemos un poco más"

"¡Sawada estará bien!" le dijo Ryohei "Puede cuidarse solo"

"Además el décimo no está solo" se obligó a decir Gokudera "Si Hibari está con él, nadie podrá vencerlos"

Todos notaron lo difícil que era para el decir esas palabras cuando el mismo quería ir a buscar a Tsuna.

Yamamoto puso una mano en su hombro en señal de comprensión.

Desde que Tsuna les dijo que iba a heredar vongola, Gokudera había cambiado un poco su forma de actuar. Ya no era tan impulsivo al momento de tomar decisiones. Procuraba pensar en los demás guardianes antes de actuar.

De hecho, todos habían cambiado su forma de ser al comprender que la hora de los juegos ya había acabado. Incluso Lambo había dejado de ser tan infantil y se portaba bien y obedecía cuando le decías algo.

Aun así, su preocupación por Tsuna no había cambiado. Todos querían a Tsuna y estaban dispuestos a todo por él. Más que como jefe, siempre seria su amigo y sabían que Tsuna pensaba igual.

Justo cuando sentían que ya no podían esperar más, una limosina negra se estaciono frente a ellos. De ella bajo un hombre vestido de negro y los miro.

"Tsunayoshi-sama me ha ordenado llevar a sus guardianes al aeropuerto. Por favor, suban al auto. Yo me encargare de su equipaje"

La lluvia, el sol y la tormenta se voltearon a ver indecisos. Pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Chrome y Lambo ya estaban en el auto. No les quedó más remedio que subir ellos también.

El auto avanzo por las calles tranquilas de Namimori. Los pasajeros solo se veían a la cara sin hablar, pero era claro lo que querían decirse.

Pero más que decirse, reprocharse el hecho de subirse a un auto extraño solo porque mencionaron a Tsuna, por que podía haber sido una trampa por parte de alguna familia, pero a los culpables parecía no importarles. Chrome y Lambo iban platicando como si nada ignorando los gestos despectivos de los otros tres pasajeros con quienes compartían el auto.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el auto se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Al igual que para subir, Lambo y Chrome fueron los primeros en bajar.

"Gracias por traernos Mirria, has sido muy amable" le dijo Chrome al chofer que se encontraba a la derecha de la puerta.

"No ha sido nada, señorita Chrome. Solo cumplía con mi deber"

Gokudera Yamamoto y Sasagawa salieron detrás de ellos y se sorprendieron, pues no se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio ni en el aeropuerto privado de vongola, pero sus e encontraban en una terminal. Frente a ellos se encontraba un gran avión privado pero el emblema que se podía apreciar al frente no era el emblema vongola. Era un emblema que Gokudera no podía reconocer.

"¿Conoces ese emblema Lambo?" pregunto Gokudera en un susurro.

"Si" es lo único que le responde Lambo antes de subir al avión en compañía de Chrome.

"¿Qué hacemos?" le pregunta Yamamoto.

"La vaca estúpida conoce el emblema, así que no debe haber ningún problema" dice Gokudera molesto porque la vaca estúpida sabia más que él y eso era un insulto para él "Y también esos dos despreocupados ya han subido"

Los tres suspiran y en silencio suben al avión. Uno de esos días se metería en problemas por culpa de esos dos. El interior era como cualquier avión normal. Solo que con menos asientos. En los asientos de enfrente se encontraban sentados Hibari y Tsuna.

Hibari parecía estar durmiendo, en cambio Tsuna parecía estar meditando.

Ni siquiera parecía notar que ellos habían llegado.

Voltearon hacia el fondo del avión viendo a Chrome asiéndoles señas para que se acercaran a ella.

Los tres se acercaron con intriga. Además, querían dejar a Tsuna pensar las cosas en paz. Suponían que era algo muy importante para no notar su presencia. Se sentaron en frente de Chrome en silencio.

"El jefe quiere hablar de algo importante con nosotros, solo está esperando que el avión despegue para evitar que algún extraño se entere de lo que nos dirá"

Los tres solo asintieron en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para todos los que se encontraban en el avión antes de que este despegara. Por fin las turbinas encendieron y el avión despego.

* * *

**REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA GHOST:**

**1°. **Una casa noble será liderada únicamente por mujeres.

**2°. **Una casa noble será liderada únicamente por hombres.

**3°. **Una casa noble será liderada por un hombre y una mujer.

**4°. **Las casas nobles pueden adoptar extraños dentro de su casa siempre y cuando demuestren tener potencial y respeten las reglas de la familia.

**5°. **Todo matrimonia entre un miembro de la familia y una persona externa a ella deberá ser consultada con el/la líder de la familia.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias a tod s l s que dejan un review, agregan a favoritos o follows. realmente se los agradesco mucho. ahora, a contestar reviews.

**Amudoki:** lo sé, yo también estuve a punto de derretirme cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo hasta terminar la historia.

**Emi-arlette: **waaa, no mueras. Aunque termine de escribir no mueras, aún nos queda mucho 1827 que leer.

**Psycho-Pacgirl: **de hecho para mucha gente el no hablar no es un inconveniente. Es más, a mí me gusta mucho el silencio, aunque hay veces que me gusta estar en medio del relajo. Siento que me inspiro más. Y además, aunque pudiera hablar Kyoya no se queja de lo que hace Tsuna. Y si, poco a poco todos van descubriendo todo el secreto. Kyoya solo siguió las reglas cuando lo perdono. Si es un osito, entonces yo quiero uno igual para mi cumpleaños. Y lo siento, olvide explicarte lo de la pistola. La bala que Reborn le puso lo había dejado inconsciente unos segundo haciéndolo parecer muerto, es por eso que Tsuna no sabía que era falsa la bala.

** .san: **no te preocupes, actualizo cada semana, así que puedes seguir leyendo tranquila.

**Chiyo Asakura:** waaa ¿Por qué? Mi querer saber tu opinión ¡Exijo saber tu opinión! No, lo siento me deje llevar. Pero en serio quiero saber tu opinión.

**Kiandii: **que bien, también son mis parejas favoritas. Me pone muy feliz que disfruten de mis historias. Sigue leyendo por favor.

**Cyan Reed: **que bien, eso quiere decir que estoy por buen camino. Me encanta escribir historias que te intriguen hasta el punto que yo misma estoy desesperada por saber que va a pasar después. Y me encantaría ver el dibujo cuando lo termines. Te doy mi correo para que me lo mandes es (mitsuke94)( )(hotmail).comlo estaré esperando.

**Shinei yaoilove: **no te preocupes, lo importante es que lo has hecho ahora. Y no tienes que esperar más, aquí está la continuación y me esforzaré por publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de viernes. Y pronto sabrás cual es la reacción de los demás guardianes.

**Mina-sama: **que bien que creas que es interesante y te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo por favor.


	7. Nuestro último día

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

Sumary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

Autora: Mitsuke94.

Género: Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

Pareja principal: Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Parejas secundarias: 8059, 8695, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701,5666, 2377, etc.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas en futuros capítulos.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador.

**Notas de la Autora:** hola, no les hare perder el tiempo con excusas, porque todos sabemos que prefieren leer la historia que una excusa, así que aquí está el capítulo y como prometí, serán dos capítulos para reponer el que no puse antes. Que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 7: nuestro último día.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas de vuelo, cuando Tsuna por fin se levantó de su lugar y volteo a verlos. Su ceño estaba fruncido, clara señal de la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

"Chicos" les llamo Tsuna "Hay algo importante que deben saber antes de que lleguemos a Italia"

"Solo dilo Tsuna" le decía Yamamoto para relajarlo "Tu sabes que sin importar lo que pase, cuentas con nosotros para apoyarte"

"Lo sé, aun así esto es demasiado serio y no sé por dónde empezar"

"Tsuna, yo te ayudare a explicar las cosas" dice Lambo "después de todo, yo pertenezco a los bovino"

"Yo también ayudare con lo que se jefe" le dice Chrome "Mukuro-sama y nuestra líder me han explicado algunas cosas sobre la familia que me ha adoptado"

"Muchas gracias a los dos" les dice Tsuna "Serán de mucha ayuda"

"Escuche, los bovino son una casa noble de varias que conforman una familia muy importante" les dice Lambo "¿Han escuchado hablar sobre la familia Ghost?"

"¿La familia Ghost Black?" dice Gokudera sorprendido "Claro que escuchado sobre ella. Es una familia tan antigua que no se sabe cuándo se creó ni cómo. Es tan grande que cuenta con 50 familias que se consideran casa nobles y todas tienen un representante que le rinde cuentas al líder de la familia. Nadie nunca ha visto al líder de la fam8ilia Ghost en 50 años y se cree casi extinta o destruida"

"Pues no es así" se queja Lambo "La familia aún existe y es muy fuerte"

"¿Tu que sabes vaca estúpida? Si solo eres un mocoso de 6 años" le grita Gokudera.

Lambo voltea a ver a Tsuna con un gesto de súplica.

Tsuna le sonríe y asiente.

"Está bien Lambo, después de todo les tengo que contar como están las cosas"

"Escucha esto estupidera. La familia bovino es en realidad una casa noble de la familia Ghost Black. Por eso se mas que tu sobre la familia. Para tu información, el emblema en este avión es el verdadero escudo de los bovinos"

"¿Pero qué dices vaca estúpida? No quieras…"

"Es verdad Gokudera-kun. Lambo es parte de la familia Ghost Black. Al igual que Mukuro, Chrome y Kyoya. Cada uno pertenece a una casa noble diferente. Espeto Kyoya. El no pertenece a una casa noble, él es un integrante especial"

"Tsuna ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" le dice un confundido Yamamoto "Creí que no sabías nada sobre mafia"

Una sonrisa melancólica se aposenta en su rostro.

"Mi madre es Nana Black, y era la anterior líder de la familia Ghost Black hasta que se casó con imitase Sawada obligándola a renunciar a su puesto"

Los tres se le quedaron viendo sin poder creerlo.

El resto del viaje Tsuna se la paso explicando a grandes rasgos sobre la forma de actuar de la familia Ghost. Increíblemente Ryohei no hizo ninguna interrupción y mostraba un rostro serio.

Las horas pasaron y el avión arribo a Italia.

Las expresiones de los guardianes de la lluvia, la tormenta y el sol eran serias. Bajaron lentamente del avión y se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron que se encontraban en el patio trasero de una gran mansión. Afuera del avión había un grupo de personas con trajes negros y mucamas esperándolos.

Detrás de ellos bajaron Chrome y Lambo tranquilos. Hicieron una inclinación ante los hombres y se colocaron junto a los otros 3 guardianes.

Detrás de ellos bajo Tsuna seguido de Kyoya y todo el presente se arrodillaron frente a él.

"Esperamos que hayan tenido un vuelo tranquilo. Deben estar cansados por las horas de vuelo y la diferencia de horarios. Por favor, pasen a la mansión y descansen cuanto quieran"

"eres muy amable por prestarme tu mansión unos días Shidori"

"Es un honor para mí que usted escoja mi hogar como resguardo temporal"

"Espero verte en mi ceremonia"

"No faltaría bajo ningún motivo. Se cuán importante es para usted que todas estemos presentes ese día y demostremos cuan fuerte es nuestra familia"

Con un gesto de Tsuna todos sus guardianes lo siguieron en silencio al interior de la mansión. En la entrada se encontraron con ken y Chikusa que los estaban esperando.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, el maestro lo está esperando en la sala"

"Gracias por informarme, ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allá"

Pasaron la entrada y los dos chicos desaparecieron de su vista. El resto siguió de largo hasta llegar a la sala de la mansión. Allí vieron sentado a Rokudo Mukuro de lo más tranquilo.

"Es bueno verte sano" le dice Tsuna "Creí que te tomaría más tiempo recuperarte"

"Que bien que me tienes tanta estima" le dice Mukuro "A mí también me da gusto verte"

"Mukuro-sama" dice Chrome con alegría "me da gusto verlo"

"Nagi, te ves hermosa como siempre"

"Rokudo Mukuro ¿Cómo saliste de Vindicher?" pregunta Gokudera sorprendido.

"Tsunayoshi solicito mi salida"

"¿Cómo van las investigaciones de los Moryken?" le pregunta Tsuna directo "Él muchacho no ha respondido nada y no quiero arriesgarme a una guerra solo por la rebeldía de un niño"

"En realidad, el autor intelectual ha sido su padre. Lo envió a una misión suicida aun consiente de las consecuencias para deshacerse de su hijo y al mismo tiempo tener una excusa para formar una alianza en contra de la familia. Ken y Chikusa se han infiltrado en su mansión principal y trajeron información que lo respalda. De hecho, ahora mismo estamos por comunicarnos con ellos para poner una fecha a la reunión. Lamentablemente, no hemos podido hacer contacto aun, pero la líder de los Hormey nos ha enviado a una hacker, así que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que hagamos contacto"

"Bien, cuanto antes mejor"

Una mucama entro a la sala he hizo una reverencia.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, sus habitaciones ya se encuentran listas. Si sus invitados gustan acompañarme, los llevare a sus habitaciones"

"Gracias" le dijo Tsuna "Chicos, vayan con ella y descansen un rato. Mandare por ustedes a la hora de la comida"

"¿Y tú Tsuna?" le pregunta Yamamoto "¿No vas a descansar también?"

"No se preocupen por mí. Iré en un rato. Aún hay cosas que tengo que solucionar para que no descubran que ya no estamos en Japón. Si podemos desviar la atención a Japón, podremos pasar la semana tranquilos sin minguan ataque por parte de las familias enemigas"

"Decimo, permítanos ayudarle. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer nosotros para que no tenga tantos problemas encima"

"De hecho si" les contesta Mukuro "Hay cosas que deberán hacer"

Una sonrisa se aposenta en los chicos.

"Pero no si se encuentran en esas condiciones. Escuchen a Tsunayoshi y vayan a dormir. Las cosas se pueden poner feas y los necesitamos en sus 5 sentidos"

Al verse sin respuestas no les quedo de otra que seguir a la muchacha que los esperaba en silencio.

"Por favor, descanse usted también decimo" dijo Gokudera antes de marcharse con Yamamoto y Ryohei a sus lados. Detrás de ellos iba Chrome con Lambo en sus brazos.

"¿Es mi imaginación o el boxeador está demasiado callado?" le pregunta Mukuro "Eso es extraño viniendo de él"

"Ha estado así desde antes del viaje"

"¿Crees que ellas hayan hablado con él?"

"Lo más probable, después de todo también es de la familia y es mi guardián del sol. No podían seguir mintiéndole por siempre"

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso. Y ¿Cómo lo lleva Kyoya soportándolos? Eso sí que es un verdadero milagro"

"No ha habido incidentes que hayan necesitado mi intervención, así que creo que va bien"

Tsuna se giró en dirección a uno de los sillones viendo a Kyoya dormido.

"¿Cuántas horas al día estaba durmiendo?

"Cerca de 3 horas. Llegamos a casa a eso de las 7 y él se acostaba un rato y dormía, despertaba a las 10 cuando Lambo y Chrome se acotaban a dormir"

"¿No la ha tenido fácil he? En ese caso, déjalo dormir. Por lo pronto solo nos queda esperar"

"No descansara en el sillón"

"Entonces vete a dormir a tu habitación. Solo dime la hora y fecha para programar la reunión. Así descansan los dos"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

Tsuna se acerca a Kyoya y toma su mano izquierda. La observa unos segundos y, con un suspiro entrecortado, retira su anillo y lo guarda.

"¿Estás seguro Tsunayoshi?" le pregunta Mukuro.

"Sí. Si regresa, quiero que lo haga porque quiere, no porque debe. Además, lo entendería si no regresa. La reunión que sea mañana lo más pronto posible. Si no consiguen contactar o se niegan, tendremos que hacer una visita no planeada a nuestros amigos. Buenas noches Mukuro"

"Buenos días Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna se ríe y despierta a Kyoya.

"Vamos Kyoya, descansemos un rato. Ambos necesitamos dormir un poco"

Kyoya abre los ojos con pesadez y se levanta del sillón.

"Descuida Kyoya, yo estaré vigilando la mansión mientras duermen y en 1 hora llegaran las demás líderes de las casas nobles. No hay porque preocuparse"

Kyoya asiente y sigue a Tsuna por las escaleras. En el segundo piso había algunas recamaras desocupadas, así que ya no subieron más. Entraron a una de las habitaciones y se recostaron en la cama para dormirse abrasados.

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

El calor que sentía era agradable. Se sentía a gusto, pero sabía que no podía durar. Tenía que levantarse y continuar con sus obligaciones, pero esa sensación de paz no lo dejaba levantarse. La suavidad de la tela contra su piel, el calor de la piel ajena, esas suaves carisias sobre su espalda… esperen un momento.

Poco a poco fue poniendo atención a las sensaciones a su alrededor. La suave cama en la que debería estar acostado, ahora era un cuerpo ajeno que al parecer no estaba usando nada de ropa igual que él.

Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

"Pervertido" susurro aun sin moverse de lugar.

Las carisias en su espalda se detuvieron y las manos que lo acariciaban bajaron a sus muslos.

"No te agás sufrir" susurro Tsuna abriendo los ojos por fin.

Debajo de él estaba Kyoya sonriéndole.

Tsuna se levanta de la cama, pero un par de brazos en su cintura lo regresan a la cama.

"Kyoya, tenemos cosas que hacer" le dice Tsuna no muy convencido "Solo preguntare como van las cosas y…"

Tsuna se queda callado un rato pensando en lo que haría después.

"…y nos iremos de aquí"

"¿Eso que escuche es un plan para evadir la seguridad y escapar de tu propia familia?" se escucha una voz burlona.

"¿Crees que alguien trataría de detenerme?" dice Tsuna con diversión.

"Fingiré no haber oído nada, así como fingiré que no los acabo de ver en una cama desnudos"

"No es lo que crees Mukuro"

"Si, sobre todo porque nadie sabía en qué habitación durmieron"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver. Solo decidí que esta habitación era tan buena como cualquier otra. Además, si dormía en la habitación que me asignaron, hace horas que me habrían despertado los chicos"

"Y por asares del destino, despertaron desnudos"

"No, despertamos desnudos porque decidí dormir con un pervertido a mi lado"

"No lo culpes por hacer algo que tú le enseñaste a hacer"

"Lo dices como si fuera mi mascota"

"¿Y no lo educaste para serlo?"

"Eso es pasado. La gente cambia"

"Si, y ahora tienes a un perro pervertido y un gato excesivamente curioso ¿Quieres hacerte responsable ahora o cuando no puedas detenernos?"

"Lo tendré en mente ¿Qué descubrió ese gato excesivamente curioso que sea tan importante como para entrar sin tocar?"

"Técnicamente jamás toco cuando tu o Kyoya están dentro de una habitación. Así que lo tomare como broma. Los Moryken respondieron por fin a nuestra llamada y concordaron una reunión en 2 días pero quieren una zona neutral. Al mismo tiempo Elizabeth la hacker que nos enviaron los Hormey entro a su sistema y encontramos un rastro sospechoso. Derivando de ese punto rastreamos algunas fuentes poco fiables y encontramos algo interesante. Los Moryken crearon una especie de alianza con otras dos familias y…"

"Agh" un gemido sale de los labios de Tsuna llamando la atención de Mukuro.

Volteo a verlos encontrando a Kyoya jugando con el cuello de Tsuna, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

"¿Podrían no hacer eso mientras yo estoy presente?"

"Ahora dirás que nunca nos has visto" dice Tsuna con diversión.

"Es diferente ahora que antes. Antes no eras mi jefe oficialmente"

"Y dijiste que aunque fuera oficial, nuestra relación nunca iba a cambiar" le dice Tsuna con burla pintada en la cara "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos los 3 solos sin preocuparnos por nada? Nos divertíamos mucho"

"Dirás que te divertías mientras nosotros dos nos encargábamos de que nadie nos descubriera"

"Simples detalles"

"Regresando a lo que estábamos, una de esas familias al parecer es la vongola"

Un silencio largo y prolongado se instala en la habitación.

"Es una broma ¿Verdad?" le dice Tsuna "El noveno jamás haría una alianza para deshacerse de una familia y menos aún si no ha amenazado a la suya"

"Dije que vongola se unió a esa alianza, no que se lo hayan informado al noveno"

"¿Quién está detrás de esta estafa?"

"aún no lo descubrimos, pero no podemos hacer nada aun. No eres el décimo vongola aun, así que no tienes suficiente autoridad para hacer nada"

"pero si nos esperamos será tarde y vongola será desprestigiada"

Click, click, click, click, click…

Se escuchan ligeros sonidos llamando la atención de los dos.

Ven a Kyoya apretando botones en su celular. Kyoya se detiene y les extiende el celular.

**Si no tienes autoridad, solo tenemos que darle **

**La información a alguien que si la tenga y que le **

**Importe Vongola tanto como a nosotros.**

"Y los 3 sabemos quién ama Vongola más que nada en este mundo" dice Mukuro con una sonrisa malévola.

"Ya saben lo que dicen, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"

"¿Cuándo iremos con él?" pregunta Mukuro acercándose al armario "¿Prefieres el estilo nuevo o el auténtico tú?

"Tan pronto como terminemos con los Moryken. No dejare que se salgan con la suya después de conspirar contra mi familia. Regresemos a lo auténtico. Dije que dejaría de fingir ¿O no?""

"Por familia ¿Te refieres a Ghost o Vongola?"

"Ambos"

* * *

**REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA GHOST:  
**

**1-. **La última pareja en casarse será la encargada de custodiar al heredero y sus compañeros durante su 1° año de vida.

**2-. **Si no existe compañero que pueda dar higos que acompañen al heredero, se asignan de compañeros los últimos niños que hayan nacido antes que el heredero.

**3-. **Durante las misiones se mantienen las muertes al mínimo.

**4-. **Toda misión deberá ser informada periódicamente.

**5-. **Cada integrante de la familia se tatuara el emblema de su casa una vez instalado y el emblema de la familia desde que empieza a entrenar.


	8. Nostalgia y perdida

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

Sumary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

Autora: Mitsuke94.

Género: Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

Pareja principal: Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Parejas secundarias: 8059, 8695, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701,5666, 2377, etc.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas en futuros capítulos.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador.

**Notas de la Autora:** y aquí está el capítulo 8 como bono por retrasarme 1 semana. Por el momento no podre responder reviews, lo hare hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero responderé sobre las reglas Ghost. Se refieren a que independientemente de si el líder es hombre o mujer, hay una casa cuyo líder siempre será un hombre, una casa cuyo líder siempre será una mujer y una casa cuyo líder serán un hombre y una mujer.

Capítulo 8: nostalgia y perdida.

El silencio en la sala era notable. Cada uno tenía su propio motivo para mantenerse en silencio. Tenían ya varias horas en el mismo lugar.

El primero era Gokudera Hayato guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del décimo vongola. Él no podía creer que nunca se dio cuenta que su décimo llevaba una carga tan pesada como lo era tener una familia que dependiera de él y no podía ayudarle. Se reprendía a si mismo por ser un fracaso como mano derecha.

El segundo era Yamamoto Takeshi guardián de la lluvia del décimo vongola. Él se encontraba analizando toda la información que les había dado su amiga durante el vuelo a Italia y lo que escucho desde que habían arribado. Seguía analizando todo, pero sentía que aún había algunas cosas que no concordaban, como el hecho de que Mukuro y Hibari parecían muy a gusto juntos, contrario a lo que siempre ocurría. Y además, todos en esa mansión parecían reverenciarlos cuando los veían e septo algunos miembros del servicio, los veían como si trataran de analizarlos. Algo raro ocurría y él se encargaría de descubrirlo.

El tercero y último era Sasagawa Ryohei guardián del sol del décimo vongola. Él no estaba pensando en lo que Tsuna les había dicho o en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, él pensaba en lo que su madre y hermana le habían dicho al principio de la semana.

**/ Flash back /**

Ese día era martes por la tarde. La escuela había acabado ya y él había ido a su casa para pensar en cómo decirle a su madre que se iría a Italia con sus amigos en 1 semana y que tal vez no volvería. Iba entrando cuando se encuentra con su madre y Kyoko que lo recibieron en la entrada.

"Oni-chan, tenemos que hablar de algo serio" le dijo Kyoko.

"¿Qué pasa Kyoko? ¿Alguien te está molestando?" le pregunta Ryohei.

"Esto es algo más grave aún" le dice su mamá detrás de su hermana "Ven a la sala con nosotras"

Ryohei avanza con ellas extrañado y a la vez preocupado por la actitud que tenían las dos.

"Hay algunas cosas de la familia que no te hemos dicho porque se nos tenía prohibido" le dijo su mamá con actitud seria "Originalmente la familia Sasagawa solo era integrada por mujeres, pero hace algunas generaciones de dictamino que podía haber algunos hombre aunque minoría, dentro de la familia siempre y cuando superaran ciertas pruebas de habilidad pero sin tener conocimiento de la familia. Todas las mujeres están obligadas a ciertas funciones desde que nacen, pero los hombre pueden tener una vida normal mientras no muestren ningún tipo de habilidad"

"Oni-chan, el motivo por el que me preocupaba por ti era porque no quería que formaras parte de esto, pero ahora es muy tarde"

"¿De qué hablas Kyoko, mamá?"

Las dos mujeres se voltearon a ver y asintieron.

"Hijo, te voy a contar sobre la familia Ghost Black y la casa Sasagawa"

**/ Fin Flash Back /**

Fue un gran shock para él descubrir que su madre y su hermana eran parte de la mafia y él jamás lo supo. Más aun, descubrir que mientras él trataba de proteger a su hermana, quien realmente lo protegía era ella. Aun ahora no podía creer que su madre fuera líder de la casa Sasagawa y peor aún, que su hermana seria la siguiente líder.

Los tres estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos, que no escuchan las voces o los pasos que se dirigían en su dirección por el pasillo.

La puerta es abierta de forma descuidada, mientras una ligera risa llenaba la habitación.

"No es verdad Mukuro. Recuerdo que ese dio fuiste tú quien rompió el jarrón y culpaste a la sirvienta" se escuchó la voz de Tsuna.

"No es cierto. Tengo a Kyoya de testigo que ese jarrón fue roto por la sirvienta cuando la asustamos con el gato" replica Mukuro "Y la idea de asustarla fue de Kyoya por cierto"

"Como haya pasado, al final la culpa recayó en la sirvienta y fue despedida"

"Si no hubiera sido despedida, nos hubiéramos divertido un poco más con ella antes de decirles a todos que era espía" se queja Mukuro "Nos quitaron nuestro juguete demasiado pronto"

"Bueno, el hecho de que nos gustara jugar con los que se infiltraran en la mansión creo que les dio una ligera idea a los demás de quien era ella en realidad"

"Puede ser, pero aun así fue demasiado pronto"

Tsuna se gira en la habitación viendo a sus tres guardianes con una sonrisa y nota que ninguno lo estaba viendo. De hecho, juraría que siquiera sabían que él estaba allí.

"¿Puedo?" le pregunta Mukuro.

"No, ellos solos tienen que comprender las cosas"

"Pues a este paso, nos serán tan útiles como una roca"

"Supongo que no me queda de otra" Tsuna suspira resignado y Mukuro sonríe con malicia "Pero no puedes obligarlos a tomar una decisión. Ellos solos tienen que decidirlo"

"Está bien. Lo hare más tarde, tú tienes una reunión en 10 minutos por cierto"

"Lo sé. Chicos" les llama, pero le siguen ignorando.

Tsuna hace un puchero que Mukuro toma como adorable. A Tsuna no le gustaba que lo ignoraran.

"Kyoya, castígalos" le dice Tsuna de manera infantil abrazándose al azabache "No me quieren escuchar. Sabes que no me gusta ser ignorado"

Kyoya saco a roll de su caja y lo lanzó contra ellos. Los tres reaccionaron por fin logrando evitar al puercoespín por milímetros.

Una vez salidos del shock momentáneo, los tres voltearon molestos por el ataque, pero se detienen de decir cualquier cosa cuando ven frente a ellos a Mukuro que los veía con diversión, Kyoya que estaba indiferente de su presencia por ver a Tsuna y a Tsuna con el ceño fruncido viendo en su dirección.

El primero en hablar fue Gokudera que se sintió avergonzado por estar tan distraído que no noto su presencia.

"Judaime, me disculpo por no estar prestando atención a mi alrededor en especial en momentos como este, cuando nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo"

Tsuna suspira y empieza a negar lentamente.

"Supongo que no les está siendo fácil digerir la información que les di" dice Tsuna "Mukuro se ofreció a explicarles las dudas que tengan mientras yo voy a una reunión con algunas líderes de familia"

"Tsuna" le llama Yamamoto "¿Qué tanto confías en los que trabajan en la mansión?"

La pregunta desconcertó a Gokudera y Ryohei, pero Mukuro y Kyoya sonrieron ante la pregunta.

"Nunca he confiado en nadie del servicio de ninguna de nuestras mansiones, solo en mi familia"

Yamamoto asiente y Tsuna y Kyoya salen de la habitación.

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* **

El lugar de la reunión seria en la oficina del 4 piso, ya que no necesitaban mucho espacio. Las líderes de 5 casas habían llegado ya y al parecer esperaban a una que aún no llegaba. Él se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio con Kyoya junto a él. Las 5 líderes se encontraban sentadas alrededor del escritorio charlando con una sonrisa sobre los progresos de sus casas.

"Stephanie ha mejorado mucho últimamente. Dice que quiere ser tan lista como june cuando sea grande, así que se encierra a leer libros sobre bioquímica todos los días" dijo una de las mujeres con alegría.

"Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos, me prometió unirse al equipo de desarrollo celular cuando se mayor" le dice Tsuna "Creo que se está esforzando mucho. Pero deberías decirle que disfrute de su vida, aun es una niña. No digo que no lea, pero que salga de vez en cuando con sus amigos"

"Se lo diré. No me escucha cuando le digo que salga, pero si le digo que el mensaje es de su parte, estoy segura de que escuchara" le responde la mujer.

"Si no escucha, le iré a hacer una visita. No es bueno que viva en los libros si solo tiene 7 años"

"Es que Steph-chan quiere serte de ayuda en el futuro" respondió otra de las mujeres.

"Lo sé, pero no es bueno privarse de un poco de diversión de vez en cuando"

"Si, recuerdo que usted era muy travieso cuando era un niño" dijo una tercera mujer riéndose por lo bajo.

"Si, pero brillante también. Aun creo increíble que encontrara a todos los que se infiltraban en la mansión tan rápido" la cuarta mujer tenía un brillo de orgullo en los ojos cuando hablaba.

"Como esa pobre mujer que termino en el manicomio después de que los tres pillos jugaron con ella" la diversión en la voz de la quinta mujer era notoria.

"Eran un ciclón cuando estaban juntos" concordó la segunda mujer.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo su charla dejando entrar a una mujer de cabellos castaños largo hasta la cintura y ojos castaños.

"¿Interrumpo algo importante?" pregunto la mujer cuando entro.

"No te preocupes Kyoshiro, solo estábamos hablando de cuando Tsuna-chan era niño" le respondió la primera mujer.

"Si, lo recuerdo" le dice Kyoshiro "**Los tres pillos** recuerdo que les llamábamos"

La reunión pasó entre risas y más que reunión, parecía charla de recuerdos. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde una de ellas recordó que tenían que discutir algo serio, así que los 8 se pusieron serios y la verdadera reunión comenzó.

"Basta ya de charlas del pasado" dijo la cuarta mujer "Los Moryken no se quedaran tranquilos esperando que nosotros los ataquemos"

"Mukuro encontró anomalías en su sistema e investigo lo que ocurría. Han planeado un altercado contra nosotros para el día de mañana" les dice Tsuna.

"Elizabeth dijo que los Moryken están aliadas con otras dos familias contra nosotros." Informa la tercera mujer "Si eso es cierto, no servirá de nada hablar con ellos"

"Solo es con una familia" les dice Tsuna "La segunda familia es solo una trampa para enemistarnos con ellos"

"¿Cómo esta tan seguro?" le pregunta la primera mujer.

"Porque la segunda familia es Vongola"

Las 6 mujeres se quedan calladas un rato.

"¿Qué hará con esa información?" le pregunta Kyoshiro.

"Por lo pronto hablare con alguien que tenga influencias en vongola para encontrar al responsable de esta estafa hasta que pueda hacerme cargo personalmente. Después, rastreare a la segunda familia"

La reunión prosiguió hasta las 6 de la tarde discutiendo sobre los posibles movimientos de los Moryken y que ganaban al enemistarlos con vongola.

Una vez la reunión termino, Tsuna salió de la oficina dejando a las mujeres recordando más anécdotas del pasado.

Un cierto aire de nostalgia lo estaba rodeando cuando encontró a Mukuro en la entrada de la mansión.

"¿En serio pensaste que se podrían ir sin mí? No eres el único que lo extrañara Tsunayoshi"

"No intentaba dejarte atrás, savia que estarías esperándonos"

Una sonrisa sincera se posó en el rostro de Mukuro cuando pasaron junto a él. Los tres salieron de la mansión con un nudo en la garganta mientras las líderes de casa los veían salir con tristeza. Sabían porque se iban y sabían cuántos volverían. Conocía el dolor que causaría y las posibles consecuencias. Por eso todos en la familia estaban tan nostálgicos y ese día se la pasaban recordando él pasado.

Una de ellas derramo una lágrima silenciosa y otra dejo escapar un gemido ahogado. Después le siguieron ligeros sollozos y al final todas empezaron a llorar. Lloraban porque no podían hacer nada por ellos. Lloraban porque ellos ya habían sufrido demasiado y aun les faltaba más dolor por soportar. Pero solo ellos podían acabar con ese dolor. La impotencia de ver a las personas que más querían en esa situación era infinita y la rabia por no poder interferir era aún mayor.

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Un nuevo día había llegado, pero eso era irrelevante para él. Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y él apenas había llegado a la mansión. No había dormido en toda la noche y él sueño lo mataba al igual que él dolor el su corazón. Nadie de los que lo vieron llegar menciono nada sobre su ausencia o su aspecto tan trágico. Solo lo dejaron marcharse a descansar. Porque eso era lo único que podían hacer por él. Dejarlo descansar y olvidar su situación.

Las horas pasaron y el reloj marco las 4 de la tarde. Unos suaves toques se escucharon en la puerta que lograron despertar al único ocupante de la cama.

Se incorporó un poco buscando a su acompañante, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Una lágrima silenciosa cae de sus ojos.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Mukuro en silencio.

No dijo nada por la expresión que tenía, pues ya sabía cuál era el motivo.

"Él volverá" le dijo Mukuro "Todos sabemos cuánto te ama, así que el volverá"

"¿Y si no lo hace?= Esta en su derecho de no hacerlo. Ya ha sufrido demasiado por mi culpa ¿Por qué regresaría con la persona que más lo hace sufrir?"

"Porque Kyoya es un maldito masoquista" se ríe Mukuro "Hace un tiempo le pregunte cual era el motivo por el cual sigue a tu lado después de lo que paso ¿Sabes que me dijo? El muy idiota dijo que las cosas no hubieran sido así si él hubiera sido más fuerte y te hubiera protegido como se le ordeno. Él, al igual que tú, se culpa por lo que paso ese día. Nadie sabe realmente lo que paso ese día, solo tú, Kyoya, Kana, Nana y yo. Los demás decidieron no hacer preguntas para no atormentarnos ma. Así que cada uno nos culpamos de diferentes maneras, pero nadie te culpa. Tu hi9ciste lo que te viste obligado a hacer. Solo eso"

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y ligeros sollozos se dejaron escuchar.

"Los demás guardianes creen que estas en una reunión con la líderes que llegaron mientras dormías. La sala de reuniones está en el piso de arriba y los demás están abajo. Cuando te sientas mejor sube. Al parecer, tienen cosas importantes que discutir con trigo"

"Gracias Mukuro. Subiré en un momento"

Mukuro se fue de la habitación con un suspiro de preocupación. Las cosas apenas estaban empezando y Tsuna ya no podía retenerlo por más tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo por el antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos.

Con calma bajo al primer piso donde todos los guardianes estaban esperando que Tsuna saliera de su supuesta reunión.

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Las lágrimas traicioneras por fin dejaron de correr después de unos segundos. No se podía permitir retrasar más esa reunión.

Una ligera idea de lo que querían discutir, así que debía ir rápido. Entro al baño y se

La cara para borrar todo rastro de las lágrimas. Una vez ya más tranquilo, decidió salir de la habitación. Asegurándose de que ninguno de sus guardianes estaba cerca, camino por el pasillo hacia la sala de reuniones en el tercer piso. No se sorprendió de ver a la mayoría de las líderes de casa en la sala. Todas se levantaron cuando lo vieron entrar en la sala e hicieron una reverencia.

"Me disculpo por el retraso" le dijo Tsuna.

"Descuide Tsunayoshi-sama, entendemos el por qué ha tardado en venir. No había descansado desde antes de tomar el vuelo a Italia y además, **él** se ha marchado. Solo hemos discutido sobre sus 2 guardianes excluidos y en que familias podíamos meterlos. Perdón si hemos hecho mal en decidir si usted"

"No, sería injusto de mi parte escoger una familia. Ustedes hicieron bien en escogerla Sion mí. Así no habrá favoritismo en la decisión ¿A qué familias serán ingresados?"

"Su guardián de la tormenta entrara a la casa Saturad. Sus conocimientos serán de gran ayuda para el área de investigación"

"Me parece bien. La última vez Mei-san comento la falta de personal capacitado"

"En cuanto al guardián de la lluvia, aún tenemos dudas. La casa Frenty sería una buena opción ya que necesitan un líder de escuadrón para algunas misiones de reconocimiento, pero también la casa Berlín necesita un capitán para el grupo de asalto ¿Cuál cree que sería la mejor opción?

"Sin duda ambas opciones son aceptable, pero no podemos darle prioridad a una u otra ¿Cómo van los nuevos reclutas? ¿Podemos poner a uno que este próximo a terminar su entrenamiento en ese hueco?"

"La mayoría son recién ingresados. No hay nadie que cumpla con los requisitos y aunque su guardián es joven, ha demostrado gran valor y sabiduría algo largo de sus peleas. Ha hecho bien en no usar todo su poder para que sus otros guardianes crecieran. Así que no hay nadie más preparado para esos trabajos que ellos"

Tsuna suspiro con cansancio. Entrelazo sus dedos pensativos ¿Cómo podía solucionar esa situación? No quería escoger a ninguna porque no quería que pareciera que favorecía a una casa más que a las demás.

"¿Qué hay del chico que recomendó Nadheshya? Dijo que era un genio en los combates"

"Si, el chico es muy hábil. Según los informes, fue enviado a una misión la semana pasada y sus compañeros dijeron que había demostrado gran capacidad de liderazgo y que era muy bueno rastreando llamas. Si es él, no me opongo a que este en mi casa en lugar de Yamamoto Takeshi" dijo la líder de Frenty.

"Entonces está decidido. Rafael entrara a la casa Frenty y Takeshi se ira a la casa Berlín. Bien, con eso solucionado ¿Qué haremos con la familia moriche? Según Mukuro, no ha respondido a nuestra solicitud. Los escuadrones ya están preparados para luchar si es necesario hacerlo y las reservas están por llegar. Aunque este es un caso muy particular, es mejor estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar"

"Si los Moryken se niegan a una reunión, entonces no nos queda de otra que ir nosotros mismos"

"Prepararemos todo para marchar mañana temprano"

"Bien, en cuanto a la ceremonia vongola ¿Quiénes han confirmado su asistencia?"

"45 de las casa nobles han confirmado su asistencia. Aún faltan 5 casas por confirmar, pero se espera una respuesta en los próximos 3 días"

"En cuanto confirmen, quiero que me lo informen ¿Qué saben del escuadrón que enviamos a Europa para hablar con los Fetishini?"

"Han hecho contacto con ellos, pero aun asís e niegan a escuchar nuestro trato si no demostramos que somos capaces de eliminar una familia entera"

"¿quieren que destruyamos una familia solo para demostrar nuestra fuerza?"

"¿A caso están locos?"

"Si eso es lo que quiere, entonces hagámoslo" dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

"Pero Tsunayoshi-sama, no podemos hacer eso. No hay familia que merezca ser eliminada por nosotros"

"Si, no estamos en malos términos con nadie por ahora"

"Por eso mismo digo que lo hagamos. Si la familia Fetishini quiere que demostremos nuestra fuerza, entonces eso haremos. Envíen instrucciones al escuadrón para que tomen la mansión de los Fetishini de forma silenciosa. Que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Si eso no los hace querer hacer un trato con nosotros, entonces que termine4n lo que empezaron. No hay necesidad de una familia que no toma en cuenta los beneficios sino los baños de sangre que pueden conseguir"

"¿Qué pasa con las familias de los hombres que trabajan para ellos?"

"Si no tienen nada que ver, déjenlos tranquilos. Si saben de su trabajo, hagan que guarden silencio y si son parte, los matan"

"Eso es drástico viniendo de usted"

"Alguna veces hay que hacer cosas drásticas"

Un ligero llamado a la puerta se dejó escuchar llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

Una de las mujeres se lavan tú a abrir, pero Tsuna también se levantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Con un gesto de su mano le indica que se retire y guarde silencio.

Ella así lo hace al igual que el resto.

Tsuna se acerca a la puerta con cuidado y deja salir a nasa. Con un susurro tsuana le habla a nasa.

"Natsu, cambio di forma, modo diffesa"

Natsu se convierte en la capa negra y Tsuna se cubre con ella. Abre la puerta procurando que solo él se vea y una lluvia de balas se impactan contra él. En medio del ataque escucha que le dicen "Un pequeño obsequio de los Moryken". Eso era lo único que Tsuna necesitaba saber. La lluvia de balas se detuvo y Tsuna quito la capa de su cuerpo encontrando 5 cuerpos inertes sobre el piso. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Mukuro con una sonrisa y el resto de sus guardianes con un rostro de preocupación.

"Tranquilos" les dijo Tsuna "Me encuentro bien. Mukuro ¿Cuántos más quedan?"

"3 en las cocinas, 2 en los jardines y 4 cerca del lago. Todos tienen un poco de mis llamas para identificarlos"

"Gokudera, encárgate de los que se encuentran en el jardín, Yamamoto de los del lago, Chrome los de las cocinas. Lambo, reúne a todos en el sótano. Nuestros planes han cambiado, nos marchamos en 2 horas para hacerles una visita a los Moryken.

"Si judaicé/vos/Tsuna" respondieron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Después que se retiraran, Mukuro se acercó a Tsuna.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que había infiltrados en la mansión?"

"cuando llegamos, Kyoya espeso a actuar más protector, así que no fue difícil descubrir el motivo"

"¿Entonces que harás con los Moryken? ¿Piensas darles oportunidad de explicarse?"

"¿Explicar porque querían matarme? No, esta vez haremos las cosas a nuestra manera. Es hora de recordarles lo que ocurre cuando se enfrentan a la familia Ghost. Haremos honor a nuestro nombre y apareceremos como un fantasma. No nos verán hasta que sea demasiado tarde"

Tsuna entro de nuevo a la sala donde todas lo esperaban preocupadas.

"¿Quién se ha atrevido a atacar a la familia Ghost?"

"Los Moryken" dijo Tsuna con fastidio "Ya no les daremos oportunidad de explicarse. Si quieren guerra, guerra les daremos"

"Entonces esta junta deberá darse por terminada"

"Sí. Todos los puntos importante ya han sido discutidos"

"¿Dónde nos reuniremos?"

"En el sótano. Ya di la orden para que todos se reúnan"

Todas se levantaron y comenzaron la marcha detrás de Tsunayoshi.

Pasaron por los pasillos de piso en silencio, pero cuando se acercaron a las escalera del 1 piso escucharon un grito se terror.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Le pedí a los chicos que se hicieran cargo de las ratas antes de que iniciara la reunión"

Ya no preguntaron nada.

**REGLAS DE LA FAMILIA GHOST:**

Nunca mencionar a que familia perteneces.

Nadie debe saber que existes.

Conocer la ubicación de al menos 5 casas de seguridad en la ciudad donde será tu misión.

Conocer la historia de tus enemigos.

Confiar fielmente en tu familia.


	9. Tengo la vida de un perro

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Summary:** ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel cómo decimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Autora:** Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059, 8695, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701,5666, 2377, etc.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas en futuros capítulos.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador.

**Notas de la Autora:** y aquí está el capítulo 9. Decidí que ya no subiré 1 capitulo cada semana, sin cada que lo termine. Porque me di cuenta que incluso yo sufro teniendo que esperar 1 semana entera para poder subir un capitulo. Así que aquí está la actualización. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 9: tengo la vida de un perro.

Después de dejar a Tsunayoshi se dirigió a Sicilia para hablar con la única persona que ama más a Vongola que su propia vida, Xanxus del escuadrón Varia. Su misión era informarle a grandes rasgos lo que estaba ocurriendo en Vongola y la amenaza que se había infiltrad. Conociendo a Xanxus, ordenaría a todo su grupo investigar a todos los integrantes de Vongola y harían mucho ruido, pero eso era justamente lo que querían. Al hacer ruido, asustarían al traidor y retrasarían sus planes lo necesario para que la ceremonia de sucesión se lleve a cabo y Tsunayoshi pueda hacerse cargo.

Se encontraba entrando a los terrenos de varia cuando escucho una explosión cerca de donde se encontraba. Habría ignorado el incidente y se hubiera dirigido directo a la mansión, pero la voz de Suelo se escuchó poco después de la explosión.

"VOII, basados de mierda ¿No pueden cruzar un simple campo minado sin explotar nada? Y así quieren formar parte de varia. Son un total fracaso"

"Shishishi, esto es mejor que los programas de la tele. Apuesto que menos de la mitad sobrevivirá a este entrenamiento y el resto será asesinado por el jefe cuando se equivoquen en una misión"

"Moo, Squ-chan no abuses de los niños. Nunca han visto que alguien pase por un terreno tan peligroso y sobreviva"

"Me importa una mierda si lo han visto o no. Y ustedes dos malditos imbéciles deberían estar entrenando otro grupo de ineptos"

"Shishishi, no es divertido cuando te toca enseñarles los códigos. No ves mucha sangre a menos que los plebeyos idiotas no sepan manejar una simple hoja de papel"

El grupo de principiantes empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos con asombro ignorado los comentarios orientes que los oficiales de varia les estaban dedicando. Squalo, al darse cuenta de la falta de atención que estaban recibiendo por el grupo, decidió conocer la respuesta.

"VOII ¿Qué demonios es tan interesante para que dejaran de entrenar?" les cuestiona.

Los reclutas se asustan por el grito y con nerviosismo apuntan con un dedo temeroso detrás de él. Squalo sigue la dirección que le indicaban y ve a Hibari Kyoya caminando entre el campo minado como si estuviera dando un simpe paseo.

"Díganme que es una ilusión del maldito mocoso de Fran y que ustedes también cayeron en la ilusión" les dice Squalo a Lussuria y Belfegor.

"Shishishi, el enano esta en una misión con el anciano, así que no es una ilusión" le dice bel con asombro.

"Es una imagen tan hermosa" dice Lussuria con regocijo "Seria genial que los niños pudieran hacer eso"

Kyoya llego hasta donde se encontraban y se les quedo viendo n rato en silencio. Nadie decía nada. Unos, como los reclutas, por temor a quien podía ser ese individuo que llego como si nada, otros, como los varia, por sorpresa de encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Hibari Kyoya guardián de la nube del décimo Vongola en terrenos de los varia sin motivo aparente ni amenazas de morder hasta la muerte a alguien. En cambio Kyoya solo esperaba a que alguno de los demás reaccionara para poder solicitar una reunión con Xanxus.

"¿Piensan decir algo o quedarse callados todo el día?" les pregunta Kyoya con burla "Me da igual si deciden volverse un adorno del jardín, pero tengo que hablar con Xanxus en este momento y no quiero perder mi tiempo con tonterías"

"Shishishi, como siempre eres rudo con tus palabras" responde bel salid de su asombro inicial "No soy partidario del suicidio, pero si quieres hablar con el jefe puedes ir a despertarlo. Está en la torre del centro, en el paso más alto"

"VOII, ni se te ocurra ir con el jefe bastardo en ese momento. Es un milagro que no haya bajas este día así que no causes problemas. Este lugar le pertenece a varia así que no vengas como si fuera tu casa"

"Herbívoros ruidoso" se queja Kyoya "Me importa un comino a quien e pertenezca este lugar. Tengo información que debo darle a Xanxus de parte de Tsunayoshi"

"¿Qué quiere el pequeño Vongola de nuestro jefe?" le pregunta Lussuria con dulzura "Es extraño que el pequeño trate de comunicarse con el jefe después de todo lo que ha pasado"

"La información la debe recibir Xanxus en persona, él decidirá si comunicársela a ustedes o no. Es algo serio y que Xanxus valorara de estar informado antes que nadie de Vongola"

"Nada de lo que diga el mocoso hará que el jefe quiera escucharte, así que no pierdas tu tiempo. Lo único que conseguirás es que el jefe te mate" le dice Squalo con voz seria.

"que lo intente" le responde Kyoya con una sonrisa "Soy más que suficiente para acabar con él. El único motivo por el que le daremos esta información, es porque Tsunayoshi no puede hacer nada con ella porque aún no es un Vongola oficialmente"

Sin esperar que le dijeran nada más, Kyoya se retiró del lugar de entrenamiento hacia el lugar que Belfegor le había señalado. Aun no daba más de 5 pasos cuando Squalo se antepone en su camino.

"Espera un momento ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar 1 semana hasta que el mocoso herede Vongola?"

"Como dije antes, solo le daré la información a Xanxus"

Kyoya rodeo a Squalo y se encamino a la mansión de varia.

"¿Creen que el chico vaya a estar bien?" pregunta Lussuria preocupado "No creo que haya sido buena idea dejarlo ir solo a con el jefe"

"El bastardo del jefe escuchara si le dice que es sobre Vongola. El problema es si el mocoso de la nube resiste a pelear con el jefe"

"Shishishi, eso es algo que quiero ver ¿Qué dicen si nos colamos en su charla?"

Los tres se miran unos momentos y serie. Ya sabían cómo se iban a des aburrir ese día.

Squalo volteo a ver a los reclutas con rabia en los ojos que asusto a todos. Incluso bel tembló ligeramente por la visión.

"Estúpidos pedazos de mierda, ese mocoso solo tiene 16 años y pudo cruzar ese camp como si nada. Ustedes tienen más de 25 años y no pueden dar más de 1 paso sin temblar como gelatina o pisar una mina. Cuando vuelva quiero que dos hayan cruzado ese campo aun si la mayoría a volado en pedazo ¿Me escucharon?"

"Si" se escuchó el grito de todos.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Squalo encabezo la marcha hacia la mansión. Iban entrando cuando escucharon un estruendo y escombros cayeron frente a la puerta de entrada.

"Shishishi, parece que la pelea ya comenzó" resalta bel con diversión.

"Denos prisa antes de que el jefe mate al pequeño guardián" dice Lussuria preocupado "No quisiera que el jefe se meta en problemas con el niño Vongola"

"Si le pasa algo será su propia responsabilidad" e dice Squalo

Subiendo a prisa las escaleras "Le advertimos sobre despertar al jefe, pero no quiso escucharnos. Ya no es nuestro problema"

Au con lo que Squalo dijo, daba zancadas largas y rápidas con dirección a la habitación de su jefe. Casi parecía que volaba entre escalones y solo se detuvo cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitaciones su quedo parado un rato viendo la puerta en silencio. Los otros dos lo veían sin comprender.

"¿Piensa quedarse allí todo el día capitán?" se burla bel.

Pero Squalo lo ignora olímpicamente. Estaba as concentrado en la puerta que en lo que decían los otros dos.

"Squ-chan ¿Pasa algo malo?" le pregunta Lussuria con preocupación materna.

"¿Qué hay frente a mí?" les pregunta Squalo.

El desconcierta en los chicos fue mayor.

"Shishishi, capitán ¿Ya no distingue una perta?" se burla nuevamente bel "Sabia que un día el capitán se volvería loco, pero no pensé que sería ponto. Déjeme ilustrarlo capitán esta es la puerta de jefe y…" bel se queda callado cuando se dio cuenta del que u capitán quería decir.

"Moo, no me gusta que se queden callados. Díganme que es lo que ocurre"

"Ese es el punto, estúpido afeminado" le dice Squalo en un susurro "Que todo es muy callado y no hay signos de pelea en este lugar. La puerta esta intacta y el piso sigue completo"

Lussuria pone una expresión de total sorpresa cuando comprende lo que le decía Squalo. Ciertamente era extraño que después de una explosión en el piso, solo le siguiera el silencio.

"¿Habrá muerto con el primer golpe?" se aventura a decir Belfegor.

"No lo creo. Hay que admitir que el mocoso es fuerte. No moriría de u golpe aun si es del jefe"

Tomando un poco de valor, Squalo abre la puerta de la habitación y no sabía que decir sobre lo que veía. La habitación estaba intacta, espeto por un agujero en la pared de la izquierda. Frente a agujero se encontraba Hibari Kyoya sentado en un sillón de dos plazas sentado cómodamente con una expresión seria. Frente a él se encontraba el hombre más peligroso de la mansión. Con su cabello negro y largo, sus ojos rojos se veían llenos de cólera y frustración, pero no eran dirigidos al individuo que se encontraba frente a él. Su piel morena con todas las cicatrices a la vista, clara muestra de la rabia y la ira que estaba conteniendo. Allí sentado en un sillón de una plaza se encontraba Xanxus Vongola.

"Escoria, repite lo que acabas de decir"

Kyoya giro a ver a Xanxus un momento y después volteo a ver a los tres ingresos con el ceño alzado. Xanxus comprendió su pregunta muda.

"Esos imbéciles pueden escuchar lo que quieran. Me son tan fieles como tú lo eres a Tsunayoshi"

Kyoya sonríe con burla y suficiencia ante el comentario.

"Creo realmente imposible que ellos, a excepción del herbívoro de cábelos largos, sean como yo con Tsunayoshi"

Una risa burlona sale de los labios de Xanxus sorprendiendo aún más a los integrantes de varia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a su jefe de tan buen humor y a la vez tan furioso. Sea lo que sea que el chico le había dicho, sin duda alguno había cambiado su relación entre varia y el chico Vongola.

"Ustedes imbéciles. Si van a escuchar entren y cierren la maldita puerta. Y si se les ocurre interrumpir durante la charla lo mare de un puó disparo en el trasero ¿quedo claro?"

Los tres entraron en silencio sentados en el sillón que quedaba en medio de los dos. Por suerte el sillón era de tres plazas, así que cupieron perfectamente.

"Ahora repite lo que me dijiste"

"Dije que hay un traidor en Vongola" dice Kyoya con extrema seriedad.

"¿Qué?" se escucha la voz de Lussuria que rápidamente se tapó la boca cuando vio la mirada de su jefe dirigida a su persona.

"Según la investigación que tenemos, alguien ha hecho una alianza entre la familia Moryken, los Vongola y otra familia que aún no descubrimos. Esta lianza se creó para destruir a la familia Ghost del mapa y al mismo tiempo destruir la reputación de Vongola. La alianza no fue hecha por Timoteo Vongola ni tiene conocimiento de ella, pero sin duda alguna la alianza fue oficialmente creada. El traidor es de alto cargo en Vongola pero no podemos identificarlo porque no tenemos la autorización de entrar a su sistema legalmente, así que no podemos hacer nada al respecto aun. Es por eso que Tsunayoshi quiere discutir sobre él Ema con trigo ya que tu si tienen autoridad para investigar a todos en Vongola"

"Si Tsunayoshi quiere discutirlo con migo ¿Por qué no está aquí en este momento?" le dice Xanxus con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo no le parecía del todo cuerdo en ese asunto "Además, como fue que recibieron esta información"

"En este momento no puede venir porque se encuentra en una situación difícil. Los Moryken piensan atacarlos en 2 días así que tiene que planear el ataque"

"Creí que atacarían a la familia Ghost" dice Belfegor sin pensarlo.

"Así es" le dice Hibari "Es por eso que Tsunayoshi tiene la responsabilidad de detener el ataque antes de que dañen a algún integrante de Ghost"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el mocoso con la familia Ghost?" dice Squalo sin poder guardar silencio un segundo más "¿Qué gana defendiendo a esa familia?"

"Basura, dejen de hablar o los sacare por ese agujero en la pared. Será muy divertido ver cuál de los tres revota mas contra el suelo"

Los tres guardaron silencio nuevamente.

"Tsunayoshi tiene que ver porque él…"

"Pertenece a la familia Ghost ¿No es así?" le interrumpe Xanxus.

"Más que pertenecer" le responde Kyoya "Tsunayoshi es el lieder de la familia Ghost desde el momento en que nació"

Xanxus sequedad e silencio un rato después de escucha lo dicho por Kyoya. Desde u principio algo le parecía raro en ese mosco de Tsunayoshi. Aparentaba ser un año miedoso y debilucho y de repente demostraba tanta fuerza como él y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo y jamás lo aria frente a nadie más, suficiente tenía con enero que admitirlo ante el mismo, Tsunayoshi guardaba más fuerza de la que ha demostrado frente a todos. Le gustaría poder ver la verdadera fuerza de ese chico. Después de su pelea por los anillos, lo único que tenia

En contra de Tsunayoshi era que ocultara su fuerza y su personalidad.

"quiero hablar con Tsunayoshi" demanda Xanxus.

"Lo harás" le asegura Kyoya "Después de que la lucha contra los Moryken termine Tsunayoshi vendrá a resolver el asunto del traidor con trigo"

"No quiero hablar con ese mocoso debilucho" dice Xanxus con molestia "Quiero hablar con el verdadero Tsunayoshi"

Una sonrisa arrogante aparece en Kyoya.

"Y eso harás. El estúpido herbívoro que conociste desaparecí. Tsunayoshi está de regreso y creo que disfrutaras la charla que tendrán"

El debe sentido oculto en las palabras de Kyoya hizo sonreír a Xanxus.

"¿Quién estará al tanto de los avances en la investigación mientras Tsunayoshi está peleando?" pregunta Xanxus.

"Yo"

"¿Estarás aquí sentado esperando respuestas mientras ellos pelean? Creí que te gustaba pelear. Escodarte detrás de nosotros es algo cobre de u parte. Nunca pensé que…"

Las palabras de Xanxus murieron en su garganta sin siquiera dar señales de vida cuando sintió el filo de un daga en su garganta y la sensación cálida de su sangre bajando por su cuello.

"Escúchame bien imbécil. El hecho de que me encuentre en este lugar es porque Tsunayoshi me lo ha pedido" le amenaza Kyoya con la voz más fría que pudo.

El resto de varia estaba tan sorprendido por la acción de la nube, que no podían reaccionar. Incluso Xanxus se vio tan sorprendido por la reacción que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que el chico se había posicionado detrás de él.

"No tengo ninguna intención de entablar amistad con ninguno de ustedes y si permanezco alejado de él es porque así lo dictan las leyes en nuestra familia. No puedo acercarme a él en 1 semana, así que por más que quiera estar allí tengo que aguantarme y dejarlo pelear so. Si realmente quieres hacer algo útil por Vongola deja de fastidiarme y comienza a investigar ya mismo o nos ahorramos tiempo y te corto la garganta ya misma. Tú decides"

Las carcajadas de Xanxus sacaron a la varia de su trance poniéndose de pie para atacar a Kyoya, pero un gesto de Xanxus se los impidió,

"Mocoso tienes agallas para atacarme de frente" le felicita Xanxus "No conozco mucho de la familia Ghost, pero sé que es más antigua que Vongola y que sus miembros son tan leales y repitan todas las tradiciones al pie de la letra. Así que entiendo tu frustración por no poder ir a pelear. Quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras, será divertido charlar con alguien que le importe menos que nada su vida con al de proteger lo que más quiere"

"Te equivocas en algo Xanxus" le dice Kyoya retirando su arma y caminando a la salida de la habitación "Yo no tengo una vida que sacrificar porque la única persona que decidirá mi muerte es Tsunayoshi. No soy más que un perro, la mascota de un niño cuyo pasatiempo favorito es torturar a sus mascotas"

"Que pasatiempo más cruel tiene u amo ¿Por qué no lo abandonas?" le dice Lussuria sin comprender porque era así "No es bueno vivir con una persona que solo te lastima a ti y a los demás"

Kyoya voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué debería dejarlo?" le cuestiona sumamente molesto "Nunca dije que estuviera bogado a ser una mascota. No conozco otra forma de vivir. Desde el día que nací se me confió el cuidado de Tsunayoshi y yo pienso alejarme de él. Jure protegerlo aun si para hacerlo tenía que atentar contra mi propia vida. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé en alejarse de él y nunca volver. Pero soy un compañero y la única oportunidad que tengo de escapar de mi destino es cuando Tsunayoshi decidiera heredar oficialmente la familia. Durante la segunda semana después de, que sería esta desde este día no me puedo cercar a él, pero si cuando termine la semana o quiero volver no estoy obligado a hacerlo. Quedaría fuera de la familia Ghost y nunca más tendría que preocuparme por lo que decidieran sobre mí. Pero algo paso hace unos años que lastimo a Tsunayoshi. No fue una herida física, sino psicológica. Mi único deber era protegerlo de quien sea, pero no pude atacarlo, no a esa persona. Fui débil y Tsunayoshi cometió su primer asesinato a los 8 años porque yo no pude matarlo primero. Este incidente Xanxus, es aún peor que tu intento de motín cuando eras joven. Porque la persona que ataco a Tsunayoshi era también su compañero, era una de sus mascotas y al mismo tiempo… era mi hermano mayor"

Tomo el pomo de la puerta con intenciones de largarse a descansar. No había dormido desde la mañana del día anterior y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Pero Xanxus lo detiene de huevo.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa? Me estoy divirtiendo como nunca con nuestra charla"

"Porque si permanezco despierto un minuto más, puedo perder la conciencia en cualquier momento. Tengo 1 semana sin dormir más de 2 horas al día y no he dormido desde ayer en la mañana"

"no deberías decir cuan débil esas en esta mansión" se burla Squalo "Eso puede ir muy peligroso"

"En mi estado no pudieron reaccionar a mi velocidad ¿Creen que tendrían oportunidad si durmiera un poco?" le devuelve la burla.

Kyoya sale de la habitación dejando a Squalo mascullando maldiciones contra su persona. Lo que necesitaba ahora era encontrar un lugar para dormir tranquilo sin que ninguno de los psicópatas lo molestara.

Solo quería descansar en ese momento. Había hecho todo lo que Tsunayoshi le había pedido. E había informado a Xanxus sobre la situación actual de Vongola, sobre la situación en que ellos se encontraban, sobre la familia Ghost y su pertenencia, incluso sobre el incidente que los había marcado de por vida. Sabía que tenía que darle más información Xanxus, pero en esos momentos le era imposible. Todas las horas de sueño perdidas le estaban cobrando factura e ese momento.

Sintió como algo se obvia en su saco y vio como hibrida salía de él posándose en su cabeza. Bueno, al menos alguien había dormido bien. Haber levanto el vuelo y salió por la ventana. Hibari lo siguió con la mirada y vio cómo se perdía entre las hojas de un árbol para luego regresar a él y posarse en su hombro.

"Hibari, Hibari" le llamo Hibrida con su voz aguda y cantarina.

"Has encontrado u buen lugar" le felicita Hibari acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza.

Hibari salta por la ventana y se pierde entre los arboles alejándose de la mansión. Se detiene en un árbol de gran tamaño y se sube a una de las ramas más altas. Se recuesta en ella y lentamente siente como su conciencia lo empieza a abandonar. En menos de 1 minuto, Hibari ya se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo.

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Después de que Hibari abandonara la habitación, Belfegor dejo salir una risa macabra.

"Shishishi, quien hubiera pensado que el pequeño mocoso fuera alguien tan importante y tan sádico. Creo que de cierta forma me cae bien ahora"

"Moo, a mí me da lástima el pequeño guardián ¿creen que sufra de Estocolmo? No sería raro después de oro"

"Ese bastardo n sufre de nada. Esta consiente de lo que dijo y no parecía arrepentirse de ello. Jefe ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Seguir las indicaciones de Tsunayoshi. Ese pequeño monstruo me cae bien, estoy deseando conocerlo pronto"

"Creí que el jefe odiaba al pequeño Vongola "le dice Lussuria.

"A quien odio es al estúpido mocoso debilucho que le teme incluso a su propia sombra. Pero Tsunayoshi en cambio es un mocoso de sangre fría que asesino a un miembro de s familia que quiso rebelarse. Es lo que el viejo debió haber hecho con migo. Incluso con 8 años ese acoso sabía lo que debía hacer para proteger a su familia. Si realmente Tsunayoshi es la persona que Hibari Kyoya describió, estaré encanado de que tome el lugar del viejo. Lo único que me importa, es que Vongola sea dirigida por alguien que sea capaz de matar incluso si es un miembro de su familia de ser necesario"

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

La noche estaba llegando a su fin y el día comenzaba a aclararse. Aun siendo tan temprano los ruidos a lo largo del terreno ya habían comenzado desde hace rato. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos con aburrimiento. Hace mucho que no dormía tanto. Ya le hacía falta el descanso.

Lentamente se desperezo bajando del árbol en el que había dormido. Tan pronto toco el suelo, Hibird se posó en su cabeza.

"Hibari, Hibari" canturrio el ave con alegría.

"Ya es hora de enfrentarse a esos carnívoros que Tsunayoshi quiere usar" le dice Hibari "Tratemos de no lastimarlos mucho"

Con paso ligero se dirige a la entrada de la mansión, donde Fran y Levi A Than acababan de llegar igual que él.

"¿Qué rayos buscas en nuestro castillo, bastardo?" habla Levi.

"Hibari-sama ¿Cómo van las cosas con Papá y el sensei?" le pregunta Fran con tono monótono.

"Están en medio de un ataque" le respondió Hibari ignorando el comentario de Levi.

Paso junto a ellos adentrándose en la mansión como si le perteneciera directo al comedor. Los otros dos lo siguieron. Uno con enojo por haber sido ignorado y el otro curioso por lo que podría hacer su sensei Levi.

En el comedor se encontraban los guardianes de varia desayunando en medio de gritos, insultos y amenazas de muerte. Hibari se sentó como si nada en uno de los lugares básicos un poco alejado de los demás.

Nadie pareció notar la presencia de Hibari, lo que sorprendió a Levi.

"Boss" se apresuró a dirigirse a su lado tan pronto lo diviso "Ya he cumplido con mi misión de forma eficiente para usted"

"Basura" se apresuró a decir Xanxus "¿No vez que estoy tratando de comer mi estúpido desayuno? Desaparece de mi vista escoria, tu cara me repugna"

Levi se apresura a tomar asiento en su lugar para no seguir molestando a su jefe. Comienza a ver a su alrededor aun preguntándose porque nadie notaba la presencia del chico de la nube.

"¿Por qué esta ese tipo aquí?" les pregunta Levi.

Todos voltean a verlo con signo de interrogación. Levi apunta hacia Hibari con fastidio por la actitud de sus compañeros.

"Shishishi, parece que nadie noto la aparición de un perro en la mesa"

"Moo, el pequeño sabe cómo pasar inadvertido ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con nosotros?

"VOII ¿Cómo mierda te diste cuenta de su presencia imbécil?" le cuestiona Squalo a Levi.

"Levi-sempai no lo noto" les dice Fran aburrido "Hibari-sama entro con nosotros. De otra forma tampoco lo habría visto"

"escoria, por la forma en que lo llamas debes ser de la familia de Tsunayoshi" le dice Xanxus con una sonrisa enigmática.

"Hai, soy de la familia de papá" le dice Fran "Pero me dio permiso de estar aquí, además también es un Vongola. Así que no rompo ninguna regla"

"¿Papá?" pregunta todos.

"Se refiere a Tsunayoshi" les dice Hibari sin levantar la vista de su plato. Casi había terminado su desayuno "Tsunayoshi es el líder de la familia, por lo tanto es el padre de todos ellos"

"¿Eso que te hace a ti?" se burla Bel "¿La madre? Shishishi"

"No, el líder de los escuadrones de asalto. La madre de la familia es Nana, la anterior líder de la familia y madre de Tsunayoshi"

"¿Estás diciéndome que esa ingenua mujer que es incapaz de sospechar sobre la identidad de su marido es también de la mafia?" le grita Squalo.

"Las apariencias engañan sempai" le dice Fran "Nana-san no es ingenua, solo sigue las ordenes que papá dio para que no lo descubrieran. Ni siquiera Reborn-san lo sabe. De hecho, si no me equivoco Xanxus-sempai sabe más que Reborn-san ¿Es así Hibari-sama?"

"Si, el arcobaleno no sabe ni siquiera sobre la familia Ghost. De hecho no lo sabrá hasta después de la ceremonia según los planes de Tsunayoshi"

"¿Cuándo vendrá Tsunayoshi?" le pregunta Xanxus "Ya quiero hablar con él"

"Si las cosas van según lo planeado en 3 días estará aquí"

"¿Y si las cosas van mal con los Moryken?" le dice Bel con una sonrisa.

"Entonces llegara hoy por la noche o mañana" le responde Hibari con una sonrisa.

"Papá los matara si hacen algo mal, así que es más probable que llegue hoy" dice Fran por lo bajo, pero todos alcanzaron a escucharlo "Puede dar mucho miedo si lo haces enojar. El sensei me dijo que cuando papá era más pequeño se enojaba aún más rápido que Xanxus-sempai y era aún más cruel"

"No entiendo de lo que hablan" les dice Levi frustrado "¿Es la misma basura que el Boss quiere muerto?"

"No, Shishishi. De quien hablamos es de una persona totalmente distinta que el jefe está dispuesto a aceptar como jefe de Vongola"

"¿Entonces vamos a matar por fin a esa basura de Tsunayoshi como debimos…?"

Levi siente como el aire se corta junto a él y el dolor en su rostro. Cuando voltea a su derecha ve una daga blanca con mango de plata y adornos con la palabra Ghost en negro clavada en el respaldo de su silla. Pero el dolor aumento con esa acción dándose cuenta que cada que giraba su rostro, el filo de la daga cortaba su piel más y más profundo. Con cuidado separo su rostro hacia la izquierda y volteo al frente, pero palideció cuando lo hizo cuando vio varias armas punzantes flotadas junto a él. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, sintió como todas se clavaban en su cuerpo obligándolo a gritar de dolor.

Los demás en la mesa estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez en que el guardián del rayo de varia fue atacado. Había sido aún más rápido que la demostración que el guardián de la nube les había hecho el día anterior.

Las armas se separaron del cuerpo de Levi solo para clavarse nuevamente en él.

Hibari se levantó de su asiento acercándose al de Levi. Las armas desaparecieron en el aire junto con las heridas de Levi. Estando junto a Levi, Kyoya se inclinó para tomar su daga de nuevo y aprovechando el trauma que había provocado en Levi llevo la daga hasta su corazón presionándola ligeramente.

"Termina tu oración" le dijo Hibari presionando un poco más la daga clavándola ligeramente "Y el siguiente ataque nos será una ilusión"

Lentamente se regresó a su asiento a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Levi tardo un poco en reaccionar "¡Oye mocoso!" le grito a Fran "¿Por qué me has atacado?"

"Yo no lo ataque sempai" le dice Fran "Papá me prohibió atacarlos sin importar que dijeran en su contra hasta que él llegara. El único que lo ataco fue Hibari-sama"

"VOII ¿Tratas de decir que todo fue hecho por él?" pregunta Squalo apuntando a Hibari.

Fran solo asiente con su expresión monótona de aburrimiento.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja" las carcajadas de Xanxus llenaron la habitación "Escoria, has recibido lo que te mereces. Insultar a alguien frente a su perro es lo peor que puedes hacer. Sin duda alguna no me aburriré contigo mientras espero a que Tsunayoshi llegue. Tengo muchas cosas que discutir contigo"  
"Y yo aún tengo muchas cosas de las que hablarte" le dice Hibari viéndolo a los ojos "Tsunayoshi me ha pedido que te cuente como es que apareció ese estúpido herbívoro que ambos quisimos matar. También que te hable sobre las reglas que tiene nuestra familia y..." Kyoya se detiene un momento antes de continuar observando a todos los presentes "Y las cosas que van a cambiar en Vongola" termina con una sonrisa.

Xanxus le regresa la sonrisa con un gesto de complicidad. Como iba a disfrutar de una amena charla. Sin duda alguna Tsunayoshi sabía como hacer las cosas.

* * *

Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que e publicado hasta ahora. el tiempo me esta comiendo, asi que no pondre reglas en este capitulo. espero que lo hayan disfrutado. nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ja~ne.


	10. Relacion entre mascotas

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Summary:** ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel cómo décimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Autora:** Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059, 8695, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036, 3387, 5701, 5666, 2377, etc.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas en futuros capítulos.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador.

**Notas de la Autora:** y aquí está el capítulo 10. Si, se que me tarde horrores en subir la continuación, pero es que mi cabeza había perdido su inspiración y la prueba es que tampoco actualice mi otra historia "**Mi amado demonio**" así que aquí esta el capitulo después de tantos siglo. Espero que les guste y disculpen todos los errores gramaticales que tiene, pero no tengo tiempo de corregirlos ahora. después corregiré todo.

Capítulo 10: Relacion entre mascotas.

Después de la comida, Xanxus y Kyoya se dirigieron al despacho del primero para continuar con su charla.

"¿Qué mas me dirás de Tsunayoshi?" pregunta Xanxus sin rodeos tan pronto entraron al despacho.

"Te contare la historia de como Tsunayoshi mato a mi hermano" le dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa amarga en los labios "Eso le dará tiempo al gato para que llegue"

"¿Gato?" cuestiona Xanxus.

"Yo no soy la única mascota de Tsunayoshi" le dice Kyoya con burla "Pero si la mas antigua. Creo que puedes imaginarte quien es el gato"

"Entonces no eres el único que esta feliz por ser tratado como un simple animal. Vaya vida la que escogieron"

"No escogimos nada de esto" replica Kyoya "Nacimos con esta vida. Y me temo que pronto tu también seras igual"

"Basura, no me compares con ustedes. Yo jamas me rebajare a ser la mascota de alguien"

"Todos dijimos lo mismo en su momento. No sere tratado como un mero juguete para tus caprichos, no te obedecere en cada ínfimo capricho, no sere un animal que va detrás de ti. Son incontables las personas que han dicho eso y han terminado en una categoría peor que la nuestra. Ese niño que nos ha domesticado no tiene mucha paciencia y tira los juguetes que no puede quedarse. Puede que ahora digas que no eres como nosotros, pero un día sin que tu te des cuenta, te volverás uno de nosotros. Despertaras y te darás cuenta de las cosas que has hecho aun en contra de tus deseos y que el único responsable es ese niño manipulador. Poco a poco seras consciente de que te has vuelto una mascota mas de ese niño y entonces sabrás que animal es él que eres"

"Hoy, escoria ¿si tu fuiste devil y caíste por culpa de ese chico no creas que los demás somos así"

"déjame contarte entonces la historia Xanxus y después me dices si te convertirás en una mascota, en un juguete roto o seras libre"

La falta de emociones en el rostro de Kyoya no le gusto a Xanxus. Era como si no sintiera nada por contar la historia de como su hermano fue asesinado frente a él por la mano de su dueño.

"Desde que tengo memoria el único propósito de mi existencia fue, proteger a tsunayoshi de cualquier cosa, pero ese era un trabajo difícil si consideramos que el se metia en muchos líos solo para terminar culpandonos a los demás. así fue la infancia de tsunayoshi, hacia lo que quería y la responsabilidad la llevábamos los demás las cosas siguieron así hasta que tsunayoshi cumplió los 8 años. las lideres dijeron que ya era hora de que tsunayoshi aceptara su cargo de forma oficial y mi hermano al parecer no estaba de acuerdo. como te dije antes, el día de sucesión es la única oportunidad que tenemos para liberarnos de nuestras cadenas y el quería ser libre, pero aun tenia cosas que hacer así que se opuso a la idea. pero un compañero no tiene voz en la familia. no es mas que un simple esclavo hasta que el líder lo decide. mi hermano quería mas poder del que tenia pero tsunayoshi jamas lo escogería a el. nunca tuvieron una buena relación"

**/ FLASH BACK /**

"No puedes obligarlo a aceptarte como su compañero permanente"

"Es solo un mocoso mimado, solo tengo que engañarlo para que me escoja sin que él lo sepa" se escuchó una voz burlona.

"No te dejare hacerle daño" le amenaza Kyoya.

"Por favor hermanito, tu eres el que quiere abandonarlo ¿Ahora dices que lo defenderás? No seas hipócrita. Una vez me escoja, puedes ser parte de una casa como cualquier persona normal. No tendrás que volver a cumplir su capricho de ese niño mimado"

"¿Tu que sabes?" le grita Kyoya "Nunca has cumplido con tu deber como compañero así que ¿Cómo sabes si las cosas son así o no? No lo conoces" el enojo en la voz de Kyoya era palpable.

"Solo te advierto que no me detendré aun si te tengo que atacar a ti o a mamá, así que mas te vale estar lejos si no quieres verte envuelto"

**/ FIN FLASH BACK /**

"Eso paso hace 6 años cuando Tsunayoshi aun actuaba como realmente es. después de eso las circunstancias lo fueron llevando hasta un trajico desenlace. Varios días después de esa charla con mi hermano..."

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Hace 4 horas que Xanxus se había encerrado en su despacho con Hibari Kyoya y sus líderes de escuadrón no tenían noticias de él. Se sentían nerviosos por no escuchar aun un solo grito o explosión.

Squalo caminaba por la sala de descanso de un extremo al otro y de regreso desde hace más de 1 hora, Belfegor estaba acostado sobre uno de los sofás arrojando sus cuchillos de forma distraída sobre un tiro al blanco, Fran estaba sentado en el piso frente a Belfegor con su infinita expresión monótona viendo el basio, Levi se encontraba amarrado a una silla junto a la entrada para evitar que tratara de entrar a la fuerza al despacho de Xanxus (después de haberlo intentado ya 3 veces, decidieron mejor amarrarlo) y atacara a Kyoya o mas bien, Kyoya lo matara. Por ultimo estaba Lussuria, él se encontraba sentado en otro de los sillones viéndolos a todos en lapsos momentáneos.

"Moo, Squ-chan detente de una vez. Me estas desesperando con tu andar sin fin. Él jefe no le hará nada al chico de la nube así que no estés tan nervioso"

"VOII, se que él bastardo del jefe no le hará nada, pero no confió en ese chico ¿Cómo sabemos que todo lo que nos dijo es cierto? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no le esta mintiendo al jefe y es todo solo una trampa para que Vongola termine de confiar en nosotros y nos quieran hacer desaparecer?"

"El estúpido capitán tiene razón" se mete Levi "El jefe no puede confiar en esa basura asi que suéltenme para que pueda ir y ayudar al jefe"

""estúpido bastardo, lo único que conseguiras con eso es molestar al jefe" le grita Squalo "Tenemos que averiguar si lo que nos dijo el mocoso es cierto, pero ¿Cómo?"

"Shishishi, capitán¿No esta olvidando algo importante?" se escucha la risa burlona de bel "La rana estúpida también sabe la verdad" les dice arrojando los cuchillos aun distraído, pero ahora a la cabeza de Fran.

"Bel-sempai, no ponga la atención de todos sobre mi ni me arroje sus cuchillo" se queja Fran de forma apática "Kyoya-sama no ha mentido en nada. Según papá, Kyoya-sama debe decirle solo la verdad a Xanxus-sempai antes de que él llegue"

""Mocoso ¿Por qué llamas **sama** al chico de la nube?" le interroga Squalo.

"porque Kyoya-sama esta casado con papá. Por lo tanto es la segunda persona mas importante después de papá"

"¿Are? Pero creí que el chico era la mascota de él pequeño Vongola" se sorprende Lussuria.

"hai, Kyoya-sama es el perro de papá, pero tambie es su esposo. Papá tiene muchas mascotas, dice que sus mascotas siempre lo obedecen aun cuando ellos no lo saben y esta convirtiendo a Xanxus-sempai en una mascota"

"¿Qué dices bastardo?" grita Levi indignado "El jefe jamas será una mascota de una basura como Tsunayoshi"

"Oya, oya. Esas palabras no me han gustado para nada" dice alguien en la puerta de la sala sorprendiendo a los presentes "Puedo saber ¿Por qué no has serrado su boca aun Fran"

En la entrada se encontraba parado nada mas y nada menos que Rokudo Mukuro con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero en sus ojos se podía ver enojo y furia dirigidos a Levi.

"Pero Mukuro-sensei, papá dijo que no podía atacarlos hasta que el llegara sin importar que digan. No puedo desobedecerlo"

"kfufufu, supongo que tienes razón. Tsunayoshi siempre da ordenes sin pensar" Mukuro ve a todos los que se encontraban en la sala aun sorprendidos por su presencia "¿Dónde esta Kyoya?" le pregunta a Fran.

"Esta en el despacho de Xanxus-sempai hablando" le responde Fran.

"Rokudo Mukuro" dice Squalo sorprendido "¿Cuándo saliste de vindicher?"

"Hace 1 semana" le responde Mukuro como si hablara del clima "Ya no tenia nada que hacer allí y Tsunayoshi me necesitaba"

y tal como llego, mukuro desapareció de la vista de los varia.

"Estos mocosos bastardos ¿que se creen apareciendo como si este lugar les perteneciera?" se queja levi con arrogancia "El jefe los ara papilla cuando se entere"

"Anciano-sempai, no creo que xanxus-sempai les diga nada. papa siempre consigue lo que quiere y xanxus-sempai ha aceptado a papa como su jefe"

El comentario de fran les hizo darse cuenta que su jefe realmente había aceptado a alguien mas como su jefe. el solo pensarlo les dio escalofríos. por algún motivo no podían creer que esa persona realmente era sawada tsunayoshi. sin duda alguna el mudo se estaba volviendo loco.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS***

"... Para cuando los adultos llegaron Tsunayoshi ya se encontraba en un charco de sangre. Los paramedicos se acercaron a los dos, pero solo yo me encontraba herido. Aun así Tsunayoshi resivio una herida psicología que no se puede borrar. Desde entonces el juro hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a la familia y yo jure que mi vida solo seria la de él"

"Luego llego el humilde gato a hacerlos reír y molestarlos un rato" se escucho la voz burlona de Mukuro en la puerta.

"Llegaste antes ¿Como les fue?" le pregunta kyoya sin voltear a verlo.

"Esta hecho, los Moryken son historia, pero tsunayoshi decidió abrirle los ojos a Yamamoto Takeshi y ahora se encuentra en shock. Asi que tardaran unas horas mas en llegar"

"¿Que se supone que debo hacer antes de que llegue Tsunayoshi?" les pregunta Xanxus con una expresión seria.

"Nada muy difícil, solo ordenarle a tus subordinados continuar con la investigación donde la emos dejado" le dice Mukuro "La información esta siendo enviada al servidor de varia en estos momentos, así que les sera mas sencillo saber por donde comenzar a buscar. Lo esencial es hacer mucho ruido para asustarlos y detener sus acciones momentáneamente hasta que Tsunayoshi pueda tomar decisiones. De otra forma corremos el riesgo de que el noveno decida usar su justicia y termine perdonando al traidor por una estúpida excusa"

"¿Que beneficios hay para mi en todo esto? No veo ganancias para varia en esto"

"Ganas mas de lo que crees" le dice kyoya poniéndose de pie "Una vez Tsunayoshi tome el cargo Vongola dejara de estar en un punto muerto. Tomara decisiones abiertas en contra de las familias que hagan algo en contra de nosotros. En esas situaciones, creo que ustedes estarán mas que felices de llevar a cabo las misiones. En cambio, si no detenemos los avances de la alianza, abra una revuelta antes de que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo y el noveno nunca desidira atacar abiertamente. Decidira resolver todo de forma diplomática"

"¿Que te conviene mas Xanxus?" le sonríe Mukuro con burla "Te darás cuenta que ser uno de nosotros tiene sus beneficios, en cambio ir en contra solo te trae problemas. hasnos caso y aprende de nuestros errores"

"Te dare unas horas para pensar" le informa kyoya saliendo de la oficina "Tienes hasta que me marche. Espero una respuesta favorable para ambos"

"Kufufufu, piénsalo bien Xanxus" se ríe Mukuro saliendo detraz de Kyoya "La oferta no es para siempre"

Asi salieron los dos dejando a Xanxus solo en su despacho pensando en los pro y los contra del plan de Tsunayoshi. El punto no era si ir a favor o en contra de Tsunayoshi, sino ir en contra de una familia poderosa o sabotear momentáneamente a Vongola.

Una sonrisa socarrona se instalo en sus labios. Realmente n tenia nada que pensar, pues su respuesta ya había sido tomada.

**DS*D*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS***

Kyoya y Mukuro caminaban por los pasillos del castillo de varia en silencio hasta llegar a una habitación basia donde entraron para estar solos. la habitación era una simple sala de descanso. había dos sofás de dos plazas, uno a cada lado de la habitación. al frente un mueble con una televisión de pantalla plana y al centro se encontraba una mesita de café con un sencillo centro de mesa.

Mukuro se acerco a uno de los sofás dejándose caer. Kyoya imito su acción sentándose junto a él.

"¿Que pienzas hacer ahora?" le pregunta Mukuro.

Kyoya mira su mano donde debería estar su anillo de la nube. Frunce el ceño con frustración "Visitare a las demás casa para asegurarme de que asistan sin ninguna complicación a la ceremonia de sucesión. Ademas, continuare la investigación por fuera de vongola. Aun si encontramos a los responsables, aun queda la posibilidad de que ellos mismos no sepan quien esta detrás de todo. No necesariamente los responsables son alguna familia en esa pequeña alianza. Pueden solo estar usándolos"

"No pongas esa cara. El solo quiere que decidas las cosas sin tomar en cuenta tu posición"

"Mi posición es irrelevante. Nunca tuve la intención de abandonarlo, pero aun no puedo hacérselo entender"

"No puedes culparlo por tener miedo a que lo dejes"

"Lo se, si desde un principio no lo hubiera dejado solo no estaríamos en esta situación"

Mukuro se incorpora un poco en su lugar, girando en su dirección "Es por eso que tu eres el perro y yo el gato" dice con frustración "Tu solo piensas en lo que debiste hacer., pero solo tienes que regresar al final de la semana para que el deje de pensar en tonterías" lentamente se acerca a Kyoya hasta quedar sobre el "No me hagas hacerte olvidar las cosas de nuevo" le advierte Mukuro.

Kyoya sonríe con sorna terminando con la distancia y besando a Mukuro "Lo necesitaba en ese entonces" Le susurra Kyoya lentamente después de separarse "Ahora no sera necesario"

Mukuro corresponde la sonrisa y se acerca nuevamente esta vez intensificando el beso mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Kyoya "No sere amable Kyoya" le advierte Mukuro.

"Dime cuando lo has sido" le reclama Kyoya "Ninguno de los dos lo es"

Ambos se sonríen antes de enfrascarse en un nuevo beso cada vez mas salvaje.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS***

La puerta de su despacho es abierta y un rubio se asoma seguido de un chico con sombrero de rana. El primero iba con su típica sonrisa psicópata y el segundo tan apático como siempre.

"Shishishi, jefe ¿Para que nos ha llamado?" le pregunta Bel despreocupado.

"Quiero que me traigan al ilusionista y al chico de la nube" les dijo Xanxus sin contemplación.

"Sera difícil jefe, nadie sabe donde se metieron esos dos"

"preguntarle a tu compañero donde están y traigan los antes de que decida usarlos como tiro al blanco con mis pistolas"

Antes de que su jefe decida cumplir su amenaza el rubio jaló a su compañero y salieron del despacho lo mas rápido posible,.

"maldición, todo por culpa del estúpido capitan estoy atrapado en busca de dos mocosos escurridizos. Alguien de sangre tan noble como yo atrapado en busca de dos simples plebeyos ¿Donde se supone que debo empezar a buscarlos?"

"Bel-sempai, yo se donde están Kyoya-sama y Mukuro-sensei" le dice Fran de forma tranquila "Pero por su salud mental le recomiendo no ir con ellos aun"

"Rana tonta, nada puede perturbar a este príncipe" le dice bel con una sonrisa maliciosa "Sea lo que sea que pase, mi cerebro puede comprender lo porque soy un genio"

"Esta bien sempai, pero después no diga que no se lo advertí"

Fran camina por los pasillos en dirección a sus superiores mientras es seguido por un curioso príncipe. después de pasar por algunos pasillos Fran se detiene frente a una puerta.

"Bel-sempai, están ahí" le informa Fran dando media vuelta, pero es detenido por Bel.

"¿A donde crees que vas estúpida rana? Tu le daras el otro mensaje porque a ti te lo pidieron" le dice Bel de forma tétrica.

"Pero sempai, mi mente no puede soportar lo que ocurre en ese cuarto, soy aun muy joven para sufrir un trauma tan fuerte" le informa Fran tratando de escapar del agarre de Bel sin poner fuerza realmente.

"¿Como sabes lo que ocurre en esa habitación si no has visto nada entonces?" le dice Bel siguiéndole la corriente.

Fran se detiene y gira a verlo "Sempai tiene razón" le dice Fran como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento del mundo "Es usted un genio"

"Shishishi, por supuesto que soy un genio" le dice Bel con orgullo "después de todo, soy un príncipe"

"Pero sempai, realmente no le recomiendo entrar ahora. Ademas se pueden enojar"

Bel se hizo de oídos sordos y abrió la puerta con su sonrisa de siempre volviéndose cada vez mas tensa.

"Ahg" se escucho del interior "maldición, no me aprietes tanto"

"Hmn" se escucho otro gemido mas ronco "Entonces no te detengas cuando quieras" le reclama otra voz.

los nervios de Bel se estaban crispando notoriamente.

"No volveré a sentarme allí" dice Bel llamando la atención de los dos culpables de su actual estado de humor.

"kfufufu ¿No conoces lo que es la privacidad?" le pregunta Mukuro con una sonrisa.

"Dudo mucho que en este castillo la conozcan" le dice kyoya.

Mukuro se separa de kyoya haciéndole soltar un gemido de frustración. Aun no estaban satisfechos ninguno de los dos. Se levantan del sofá buscando su ropa y colocándosela con parsimonia, como si no hubiera nadie mas en la habitación.

"Kyoya-sama, Mukuro-sempai" les llama Fran desde afuera "¿Ya puedo pasar?"

"Kfufufu, danos 1 minuto" le dice mukuro "Parece que alguien si sabe lo que es la privacidad"

"Es un usuario de la niebla, no importa si entra o no san3be lo que pasa" le dice kyoya como si fuera al viento.

"Da igual, tiene la decencia de no entrar"

"Como sea ¿Que quieres?" le pregunta Kyoya a Bel que seguía en la puerta sin moverse.

Bel reacciono a su pregunta y solo dio media vuelta soltando un "El jefe les llama" antes de irse.

"Sensei, papa le envía un mensaje" le dice Fran entrando a la habitación "Dice que ya viene en camino, llegaran en 20 minutos"

Mukuro voltea a ver a Kyoya y le sonríe "Parece que tendremos que posponerlo para después" le dice Mukuro "Terminaremos esto otro día"

"Mas te vale" le dice kyoya saliendo de la habitación "La ultima vez te escapaste"

"Eso no es cierto, fui enviado a vindicher en contra de mi voluntad"

"Como digas" le dice Kyoya perdiéndose entre los pasillos para marcharse de la mansión.

"Kfufufu, bien Fran. parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer mientras llega tsunayoshi"

"Hi, Mukuro-sensei"

Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el lado contrario a Kyoya.

* * *

Eso es todo, este capitulo realmente me costo horrores escribirlo, pero como recompensa por su espera, les pondré otro capitulo mas. Sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Debo advertirles que terminara poco después de que la ceremonia se complete. Ya que esta es apena la primera temporada. Ja*ne.


	11. Lluvia carmesí

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano-sensei. De otra forma Kyoya sería la pareja de Tsunayoshi.

**Summary:** ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de negarse rotundamente ante Reborn en heredar la mafia, siempre cumplía su papel como décimo Vongola? ¿Y si su verdadera renuencia fuera diferente al motivo que siempre decía? Y ¿Si solo estaba tratando de retrasar lo que él ya sabía que iba a pasar? Sawada Tsunayoshi esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué es eso de Familia Ghost? ¿Nana Ghost? ¿Qué pasa realmente con esa familia?

**Estado: **en progreso.**  
**

**Capitulos: **11/?**  
**

**Autora:** Mitsuke94.

**Género:** Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas).

**Pareja principal:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi (1827).

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059, 9586, 6996, RL, 1449, 10051, 1036,3387 5701, 5666, 2377, etc.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y escenas de BDSM. Violación y traumas en futuros capítulos.

**DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*DS*:** Cambios de escena o narrador

Capítulo 11: Lluvia carmesí

Lunes 6:30 PM

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse cuando llegaron a los terrenos de los Moryken. Los escuadrones avanzaban en silencio para no ser notados por los ocupantes del lugar. Lentamente cada uno fue tomando su posición.

Tan pronto fueron ocupando sus lugares, se mantuvieron en silencio a la espera de que el día diera a su término.

**/ FLASH BACK /**

Todos los capitanes de escuadrón se encontraban sentados frente a una pizarra donde se estaba explicando el plan de exterminio de los Moryken.

"Primero llegaremos distribuyéndonos en 2 equipos, el primer equipo llegara por el este y el segundo por el oeste. Llegaremos aun con luz solar, así que esperaremos el momento oportuno para atacarlos. Tan pronto se oculte el sol comenzara el ataque el equipo 1 se dividirá formando el equipo y se infiltrara en la mansión.

**/ END FLASH BACK /**

Poco a poco la luz del día llego a su término y con ella, la señal para avanzar llego.

Los escuadrones demostraron rápidamente su valía en el arte del ocultismo. Avanzaban como sombras entre la maleza y lentamente se fueron adentrando en la mansión. La mayoría eran personas ya experimentadas entre los 25 y 30 años. Los únicos con menos de 20 eran ellos mismos.

"Ya es hora" escucho que le decían "Ustedes dos deben llegar con el equipo al interior de la mansión. Estaremos esperando indicaciones, así que no tendrán apoyo por el momento"

"Bien, a partir de aquí nos aremos cargo nosotros" escucho la voz de Hayato antes de girarse en mi dirección "Hay que movernos ahora"

Yo solo asiento en silencio. Quizás las cosas puedan ser más sencillas de lo que esperamos. No creo que sea necesario matar a todas estas personas.

El sol ya no se veía y la oscuridad nos empezó a cubrir. Eso era un punto a nuestro favor, podíamos movernos más libremente sin miedo a que nos detecten. Veo la entrada a metros de distancia. Casi hemos terminado con nuestra parte ¿Los demás estarán bien?

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que el décimo vea que podemos ayudarlo. Aun no me perdono por haber dejado al décimo sufrir solo con los problemas de liderar una familia ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de esto? Lo deje solo, pero este es el momento perfecto para redimirme. Tengo que cumplir con la misión que me asigno.

Nos estamos acercando a la entrada de la base Moryken. La seguridad es bastante mala en esta zona, así que es fácil la infiltración, pero una vez dentro no obtendremos ayuda. Nuestro objetivo es la oficina principal. Debemos asegurarnos de la traición de la familia antes de comenzar con el ataque. De nosotros depende el éxito de la misión. No podemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Estamos dentro de la base y aun no vemos enemigos. Parece que no esperan invitados el día de hoy. Debes estar festejando la supuesta muerte del décimo.

Parece que no son muy inteligentes, el hecho de mandar una enviscada no garantiza el éxito de la misión. Los pasillos están vacios, pero se escuchan ruidos al final del corredor. Las cámaras están intervenidas, así que no debemos preocuparnos por ellas.

Me detengo en la equina del corredor y veo 4 guardias a la derecha. Hay otros 2 a la izquierda. No podemos ir a un lado porque nos verían los del otro lado. Volteo hacia atrás y veo a Takeshi observando a los guardias de la derecha.

Voltea a verme con esa expresión en su rostro que te dice que todo irá bien. Yo solo asiento y me dirijo hacia la izquierda. Noqueo a los dos guardias antes de que me vean. Giro en su dirección y el ya noqueo a los de la derecha.

"¿Por dónde?" me pregunta con una sonrisa.

¿Qué cree que es esto? ¿Un simple juego? Ese idiota nunca se toma nada en serio. Esta misión es muy importante. La gente podría morir si cometemos un error y el solo sonríe despreocupadamente. Solo suspiro con frustración. Alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos y pronto.

"Por la derecha la 5ta puerta de la izquierda es la oficina del líder" le digo en un susurro "Debemos confirmar la traición antes del ataque"

"¿Y si no nos han traicionado?" me pregunta ingenuamente "Quizás alguien más ataco usando su nombre. No necesariamente tienen que haber sido ellos"

"No puedes ser tan ingenuo" lo regaño "Los Moryken atacaron al decimo y tu tratas de defenderlo. Pudieron haberle hecho daño"

Veo como solo guardas silencio. Con suerte abras comprendido la situación.

Seguimos el corredor en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino. La puerta está abierta y nadie está viendo en nuestra dirección. Parece como si estuvieran celebrando algo.

Me acerco un poco más a la puerta.

"… y a esta hora lo más seguro es que estén llorando sus pérdidas. Para cuando quieran hacer algo contra nosotros, ya tendremos una gran alianza contra la que no podrán luchar"

"Ja, ja, ja. Jefe, sin duda fue un plan brillante. Y el deshacerse de ese mocoso de su hijo sin duda fue lo mejor"

"Si jefe, ese niño no sabía nada sobre la mafia"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja"

Volteo a ver a Takeshi. Quiero saber que piensa ahora ¿Aun creerá que es todo un malentendido? Ese idiota no puede ser tan crédulo ¿O sí?

Su rostro esta cabizbajo ¿Golpe de realidad Takeshi? No todo es color de rosa en este mundo y menos en el nuestro. Solo hay negro y gris, no hay puntos blancos.

"Es hora" le susurro.

El voltea su rostro hacia mí, pero no puedo ver nada en su mirada. Ni siquiera sus ojos me dan una señal de que este sintiendo algo. Ya hora, parece que por fin ve la realidad.

Llevo mi mano izquierda hasta la bolsa de mi saco para sacar un transmisor.

"Equipo 3: inicia el ataque" susurro sin emoción "traición confirmada. Pasillo 6 despejado 6 bajas de su lado. Equip esperen 10 minutos para iniciar el ataque por fuera. Equipo 4 bloqueen su sistema. Que no puedan comunicarse entre ellos"

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

"Equipo 3: inicia el ataque" escucho la voz de Hayato. No parece estar triste o molesto ¿Qué estará pensando en este momento? Acaba de ordenar la ejecución de cientos de persona ¿No le importa? ¿Realmente no siente remordimientos? "traición confirmada. Pasillo 6 despejado 6 bajas de su lado. Equipo esperen 10 minutos para iniciar el ataque por fuera. Equipo 4 bloqueen su sistema. Que no puedan comunicarse entre ellos"

Mírenlo, comandando un equipo completo directo a un genocidio. Y yo también seré parte de él ¿Realmente es necesario matar a todas las personas? No todos pueden ser responsables, pueden dejar algunos vivos.

Miro en dirección a Hayato y lo veo vigilando a los que se encuentran dentro de la oficina. Solo son 3 personas, pero por la confianza que parece se tienen, son las personas mas fuertes que tiene el líder.

ya han pasado 9 minutos desde que Hayato llamo. Debemos hacer nuestro movimiento antes de que la guerra se desate afuera. toco el hombro de Hayato con cuidado e intercambiamos miradas. Hay que iniciar el plan.

En silencio entramos a la oficina. Hayato noquea al primero antes de que se de cuenta de que estamos aquí, pero eso llamo la atención de los otros dos. Por suerte estábamos serca de ellos, así que los hemos inmovilizado. Hayato derribo a su oponente y lo mantiene inmóvil mediante una llave.

Yo opte por simplemente colocarme detrás de él y poner el largo de mi espada en su garganta. De hecho es el lado sin filo, pero eso el no tiene por que saberlo.

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Hayato saca un arma de entre sus ropas y le apunta a su captura.

"Ponte de pie lentamente" le ordena Hayato "No hagas movimientos bruscos o te reviento a cabeza de un plomaso. En cuanto a ti estúpido Moryken mas vale que comiences a cantar o nos rogaras que te matemos antes de que llegues a la sala de interrogatorios"

"¿Quien demonios son ustedes? ¿A caso no saben que los vongola nos respaldan? Seran basura antes de que se den cuenta" Grito el jefe de los Moryken.

"Don Fauren Moryken, segundo lider de la famiglia Moryken" se escucho una nueva voz.

Ambos voltearon levemente hacia la entrada cuando reconocieron la voz y pudieron ver la silueta de Mukuro asomandose a la oficina. Habia dos personas mas con él. Una chica alta de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel palida como la nieve. vestia un pantalon negro entubado, una blusa ombliguera de un solo tirante color morado oscuro, tenis negros con diseños en morado y un cinturonnegro donde colgaban 2 bainas medianas y 5 pequeñas. las pequeñas aun tenian las dagas en el interior, pero las dos medianas estaban basias. En sus manos llebaba una espada mediana y un baston de metal. su rostro estaba impasible, pero sus ojos demostraban burla y rencor. una mala convinacion. Su nombre era Morty Clayer, lider femenina de la casa Nascosto*

La otra persona era Chrome. Llebaba la misma vestimenta que Morty, solo que en color verde en lugar de negro e indigo en lugar de morado. Incluso llebaba su cabello suelto.

"Entonces ¿Cuales eran exactamente sus lanes Don Fauren? Despues de asesinar a nuestro lider y algunas personas de alto cargo ¿Que tenian planeado hacer exactamente?" la voz de Morty era fria y a la vez dulce "No me gusta perder mi tiempo y sus hombres estan perdiendo la vida en estos momentos, asi que mientras mas rapido conteste nuestras preguntas, menos personas moriran"

"¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Quien los ha enviado?" grito Faustini.

"Creo que usted sabe perfectamente quien nos ha enviado. la pregunta es ¿Quien lo envio a usted?" le pregunta mukuro hacerandose a él.

Faustini se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso ¿Como era posible que pudieran burlar a sus guardias? ¿Por que la alarma no habia sonado alertandolo de os intrusos? las cosas estaban totalmente en su contra.

"Creo que estos chicos ya te han dado tus opciones" le dice Morty apuntando a Takeshi y Hayato "Si realmengte quieres vivir, sera mejor que te des prisa. Habla ¿Cuales eran sus panes despues de ese ataque?"

Lentamente Morty se coloco junto a Mukuro lebantando el rostro de Faustini con la punta de su epada sobre la barbilla. El terror se reflejaba en su rostro haciendo sonreir a Morty y Mukuro.

"¡Un ataque sorpresa!" grita Faustini aterrado "Los vongola planearon todo"

"Mentira" responde Mukuro con calma "Intentalo de nuevo"

"No miento" se apresura a decir Faustini "Tenemos na alianza con ellos. Para conseguir mas poder destruiriamos a la familia Ghost black"

"Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome muestrenle su error" ordena Mukuro.

Los tres de acercan mostrandole sus anillos Vongola. Los ojos de Faustini se abren a mas no poder.

"Pero crei que eran de la familia Ghost" se apresura a decir Faustini "¿Por que hacen esto si son de vongola? ¿No lo entienden? El decimo Vongola no es mas que un niño jugando a la mafia. El noveno ya esta viejo y se estavolviendo devil. Sin la familia Ghost vongola seguira siendo la famiglia mas fuerte y los Moryken resiviremos algunos veneficios por ayudarlos ¿Piensenlo? ¿No quieren un Vongola inalcansable? Todos se arrodillaran ante ustedes"

"Estoy a 5 segundos de cortarte a garganta si no te callas y te limitas a responder nuestras preguntas" le susurra Morty en el oido "¿Quien ordeno el ataque a la familia Ghost?"

"Lo... los V-v-v-Vongolas"

"Espesifica" le dice Mukuro con voz de ultratumba "Quiero un nombre"

"No lo se" grita Faustini fuera de si "Nunca dijo su nombre, solo se que tiene acceso a documentos importantes y puede ordenar ataues a las famiglias si lo desea y nadie se daria cuenta. Su posicion le permite falsificar documentos o crear alianzas sin que Vongola Nono se entere"

"¿Que mas sabes?" le cuestiona Hayato apuntandole con el arma "¿Que mas nos puedes decir?"

"Nada, eso es todo lo que se. Se los juro"

"Esta bien, parece que eso es todo lo que podremos sacarle de informacion" dice Mukuro con un suspiro cansado "Terminemos con esto de una vez"

Un disparo se escucha en la sala y dos cuerpos caen inertes manchando la alfombra de un rojo escarlata. Morty guarda su espada ahora manchada de carmesi por la sangre de Faustini y Hayato guarda su arma despues de acabar con a vida del otro hombre.

Takeshi cierra los ojos tratand de no ver lo que estaba pasando frente a él, pero no puede evitar oir lo que sucede.

todos salen de la oficina con paso tranquilo, pero la voz de Chrome los detiene.

"Mukuro-sama ¿Que debemos hacer con la tercera persona?"

Mukuro voltea al interior de la oficina y solo dice:

"Desaste de la basura" Con un tono de voz carente de emocion.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama"

Chrome se hacerca al uerpo inconciente y tomandu su tridente con fuerza, lo encaja en la traquea del hombre sin darle oportunidad de saber lo que paso, pues su vida se extingio.

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Afuera de la mansion no quedaban casi enemigos. La mayoria de los hombre Habia sido eliminado. Aun asi, consirendo la cantidad de personas que habian participado en la mision por parte de la famiglia Ghost, era increible que no optuvieran ninguna baja, solo algunos eridos con leciones lebes y uno que otro con daños mas serios.

"Hay que ayudar para terminar mas rapido" les dijo Mukuro "Mientras mas pronto terminemos aqui, mas pronto podremos volver con Tsunayoshi"

Ante estas palabras Takeshi y Hayato se apresuraron al campo de batalla, pero Morty detiene a Hayato dejando a Takeshi abanzar solo.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunta Hayato sin comprender.

"Ordenes de Tsunayoshi" se limita a decirle.

Hayato voltea en la dirección donde se fue Takeshi y ve a Mukuro caminando detras de él antes de que usara una ilucion tomando la apariencia de él.

¿Que se proponia haccer?

**DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS* DS***

Takeshi abanzaba entre las persona atacando a los enemigos dejandolos inconcientes. Volteo a sus espaldas y vio a Hayato peleando contra otro grupo. No eran dificiles de combatir, pero si bastantes y era cansado.

Era increible como podia quitar una vida con tanta facilidad ¿No sabia acaso lo importante que es la vida? Pero el las tomaba como si nada ¿O acaso era él el equivocado? Este no era momento para penzar en esas cosas.

Otro grupo se hacercaba por detras de Hayato, pero parecia que el no se daba cuenta. Estubo a punto de ayudarlo, pero Hayato se giro a tiempo para atacarlos. descuidando por un momento a los enemigos contra los que peleaba momentos antes.

Todo ocurrio en camara lenta. En un segundo vio como un hombre se hacercaba a Hayato por la espalda con un cuchillo en su mano y sin saber como reacciono a tiempo. Corrio en su direccion, pero no llegaria a tiempo para luchar contra el. Actuo de forma inconciente y cuando quiso darse cuenta sus manos estaban teñidas de rojo.

volteo al frente viendo un cuerpo perteneciente al hombre que estaba por atacar a Hayato empalado en su espada, la cual lo habia atravesado por completo.

El hombre tocio sangre unos segundos antes de quedar inerte y resbalar hacia el suelo. Takeshi solto su espada viendo sus manos con incredulidad. Callo de rodillas al no poder con su propio peso.

Escucho unos pasos que se hacercaban a él. Sintio una mano sobre su hombro. Volteo lebemente viendo el rostro de Hayato con una sonrisa.

Todo se estaba poniendo negro para él mientras veia como la silueta de Hayato desaparecia revelando a Mukuro.

"Bienvenido al mundo de la mafia" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

***Oculta, en italiano.**

**Reviews:**

**Psycho-Pacgirl: **Si, las cosas están mas locas que al principio. De hecho no es Iemitsu el que traiciono a Vongola, porque necesito a alguien que le haga de payaso cuando Reborn descubra la verdad. Porque no puede ser tratado así toda la vida. Todos sabemos que Reborn tiene que ser el que ayude a Tsuna de vez en cuando. La relación de Mukuro y Kyoya no es un engaño, es más bien como un free porque Kyoya no puede estar con Tsuna. Y Fran es un niño tan mono que no me resistí y tiene que llamar a Tsuna papá porque es tan cut. Y no te preocupes por los Reviews, hazlo cuando tengas tiempo.

**Sheijo: **no te preocupes, obviamente habrá lemon de ellos, pero hasta después de la ceremonia porque no se pueden ver aun. Y No, no están engañando a Tsu-chan. El obviamente lo sabe ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo tantas veces sin que él se diera cuenta? Es más como una forma de que a Kyoya se le baje la calentura por no poder tocar a Tsuna. Mukuro solo porque le gusta jugar. Es un gato después de todo.

**KuroChan: **gracias por disfrutar de mi historia. Es bueno saber la opinión de todo público y en verdad te agradezco por no juzgar la historia y disfrutar de ella aun cuando no te gustan algunas cosas del contenido. Sigue leyendo por favor, me gustaría conocer más de tu opinión con respecto a la trama.

**tsuri182718: **¿Con Xanxus? No lo había pensado. Quizás pueda poner uno, pero no seria en esta temporada porque no concordaría con la trama. En cuanto al trió, obviamente tiene que haber un trió entre ellos. No pueden ser tan unidos si no se han costado al menos una vez los tres. Espéralo, lo pondré después del lemon entre Tsu-chan y Kyo-kun.

**Sumireko: **¿Qué animal? Pues sin duda seria un tigre. Creo que por su personalidad le va perfecto porque pasa mucho tiempo durmiendo y cuando despierta está enojado, así que le va como anillo al dedo. Yey, todos pensamos que Fran es lindo y tierno, así que habrá más Fran en los siguientes capítulos. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi cerebro quedo seco y no podía sacarle nada. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero no tardar tanto en subir los demás capítulos. Sigue leyendo pliss.

**Rinaco-Sawada: **es bueno conocer a nuevos lectores. Me pone feliz que te haya enganchado tanto la trama. En cuanto a tu duda, si Tsuna sabe de ellos y no le importa mientras se sigan portando bien. Además, siempre es mejor cuando tus mascotas hacen travesuras. Así las puedes regañar y educar como tú quieras. Espera los siguientes capítulos, estaré esperando un comentario tuyo.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el otro capítulo. Creo que con estos capítulos entendieran mejor la actitud entre Kyoya, Mukuro y Tsunayoshi. Han pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que para ellos es normal su convivencia. Como dije antes, Solo quedan pocos capítulos antes de que acabe, pero no se preocupen, tan pronto termine esta historia, empezare a subir la segunda temporada así que sigan leyendo pliss.**

**JA~NE**


End file.
